


The Second Prophecy of Harry Potter

by Crystalzzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Angst, Blood Magic, Gen, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Mentor Severus Snape, Potions, Powerful Harry, Psychological Torture, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalzzz/pseuds/Crystalzzz
Summary: Harry's scar has been blazing with pain all summer long - Oddly enough, whenever he is around Severus Snape the pain in his scar lessens - Harry is captured by Voldemort and given to Lucius Malfoy to be trained  for a task that would change the destiny of the Wizarding World forever! Can Severus Snape save him or will Harry Potter become Voldemort's most prized possession? no pairing - be prepared for torture/angst/hurt/comfort -Sirius Black is alive - SOOOO GOOD!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Coming Home

Coming Home

The halls of Hogwarts were mercifully quiet after the thunderous arrival of the miscreant students. Severus Snape took his time joining his colleagues at the Welcome Feast. Summer holiday was never long enough for the Potion Master. There was always so much more brewing than time allowed for. Just the thought of another year of teaching a horde of dunderheads forced Severus to slow his pace down even more so.

He had just stepped into the empty entrance hall when the sizeable door of the Great Hall slowly opened. Severus watched as the slight figure of a dark haired boy came into view. He quickly stepped back into the shadows as he observed the scoundrel sneaking out of the feast. It did not surprise him in the least to discover the identity of the boy.

He followed the teen up the stairs, observing as the boy nervously paced in front of the infirmary doors. Severus scowled as he imagined the mischief the boy was up to. Without waiting to see what the troublemaker would do next, Severus swiftly stepped into the path of the boy. He took great satisfaction when the teen recoiled at the sight of him.

"Already up to no good, are we? What are you doing wandering the halls, Potter?" Severus snapped in a harsh tone.

Severus couldn't help but to notice the sickly pallor of the Boy-Wonder. The teen looked to be quite emaciated. Upon closer inspection the Potion Master was certain the boy had a glamour charm applied to his face.

Without waiting for an explanation, the professor took his wand out and pointed it at the boy, "Finite incantatem!"

The boy stepped back as if he had been struck. When the teen looked up through angry eyes, Severus could see the reason why a glamour had been applied. Potter's face looked as if it had been trampled upon by an angry pack of hippogriff. One eye was swollen shut, there were several large inflamed bruises upon his face and most evident was the large cut splitting the teen's upper and lower lip wide open. The boy's face and hair was filthy, as if it hadn't been washed for weeks.

The teen quickly turned away, shoulder's shaking in rage for having been found out.

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Potter?" Severus asked in a most cutting tone. When the teen refused to answer, Severus cast a summoning spell in the direction of the Great Hall. "Fine, ten points from Gryffindor. I'll let Madame Pomfrey deal with your misconduct."

The Gryffindor pushed open the infirmary door as Severus used his wand to prod the boy into the room, ignoring the way the teen violently flinched when the wand touched him between his shoulder blades. Potter stood by the closest bed as he defiantly ignored his teacher.

Severus shook his head in disgust as he turned back towards the door, not wanting to invest any further time into the delinquent acts of the Potter brat. He had spent far too much time this past summer in the company of the Dark Lord, with the sole purpose of protecting James Potter's progeny! It infuriated him that the unruly teen would purposely put himself in harms way while so many were trying to protect him.

As his bad luck would have it, Madame Pomfrey came bursting through the doors and before Severus had a chance to escape, she held out several bottles of potions.

She took one look at who was in the room and quickly thrust the bottles at Severus before snapping out a request, "Severus, I've not yet blended the bone mend potion. "

She turned her back to him and went straight to Potter. She pulled her wand out and erected privacy screens around the bed before addressing the teen.

Severus heard her tone change to one of sympathy as she said, "Oh Merlin, what have they done to you now, my dear boy?"

"I'm okay," Severus heard Potter claim in a near whisper.

He then heard the medi-witch incant a spell to vanish the boy's clothes. She let out a sharp gasp followed by a string of profanities the Potion Master had only heard whilst in the company of Death Eaters.

"Merlin help that man for sending you back to those dreadful Muggles, especially after last year! You'll not be going back there again!" Poppy exclaimed in anger.

"It can't be helped," Potter said in a resigned tone of voice. "It's not so bad. Besides, I'm home now," the last part was said in a defiant tone.

"Harry," the medi-witch admonished, "You know the Headmaster doesn't want you to think of the castle as home."

"It's all I have," the boy whispered. Severus had to strain to hear that last line.

The medi-witch incanted more spells before declaring, "This is far worse then last year. I've a right mind to call Albus in to witness this for himself before I heal you!"

"No! Please don't," Potter begged. "It's not so bad."

Severus then heard Poppy huff out in exasperation, "In the very least he is going to read your medical chart and see for himself the damage that was inflicted upon you! That uncle of yours should be sitting in Azkaban!"

Severus couldn't imagine the headmaster sending his precious Golden boy to a family that harmed the teen! He must be mistaken in assuming it was Potter's family in which the medi-witch was talking about. He had always pictured James Potter's son as pampered beyond belief. Then again,…Lily's ghastly sister had always been rather cruel. Growing up he'd been the recipient of her sharp tongue on several occasions.

Poppy then cast a long string of healing spells. Severus was stunned at the extent of the injuries the boy was suffering.

"You'll need to stay the night in the infirmary, Harry," he heard the medi-witch say.

"I have to get back to the feast before they come looking for me," the boy said. "They think I went to the owlery to find Hedwig."

"This bone mend must be taken under supervision. You have two severely cracked ribs."

"What's a few more hours going to hurt?"

"This should have been fixed weeks ago," Severus could hear the sorrow and regret in the medi-witch's voice as she said, "I told him we should have checked on you."

"It's okay," the boy offered, trying to console the medi-witch, "It doesn't help any having someone threaten him like that. It just makes him worse. Besides, I don't want anyone to see me there… not like that. It can't be helped" he said again as if he was trying to talk himself into believing it.

Severus opened up the last ingredient before stirring it into the bottle. He was surprised to find his hands shaking.

"My friends can't find out anything happened. If Sirius finds out…," he heard the boy beg, unable to hide an obvious edge of panic.

After a long moment, the medi-witch finally conceded, "I suppose you could use a good meal. You've lost every last pound we worked so hard for you to gain last year. They didn't feed you, did they?"

Another long silent pause before Poppy finally conceded, "Fine then, go join your friends. Just be sure to come back and see me once they all fall asleep. I'll have the potion waiting for you. At least that way I can be assured that you are sleeping since it is obvious you've had very little rest."

Severus continued mixing the potion as he heard the medi-witch scribbling furiously in her medical assessment of the boy. A moment later he turned to leave just as the boy stepped around the privacy curtain, fully dressed now.

The boy's pale face immediately flushed red and his eyes shifted down to the floor. They both stood without moving.

Severus could see that the medi-witch had not only healed the teen but had also cast a thorough cleaning spell upon him. However, the dark circles under Potter's eyes and sickly pallor still remained.

The boy finally looked up and their eyes met.

Potter had just started to implore, "Please sir, don't tell …" Then suddenly the teen's voice trailed off and his forehead furrowed as if a thought struck him.

Potter's eyes widened and he took a half step forward as he continued staring at Severus.

Severus' own brow furrowed as he wondered what had rendered the boy silent.

Potter pressed two fingers to the scar on his forehead and rubbed at it as he continued to stare at Severus in a most curious way.

Severus felt the dark mark on his arm tingle, he found himself hard pressed to look away from the boy.

At that moment the medi-witch banished the privacy screens, causing the boy to look away. The teen raced out the infirmary doors before another word was spoken.

Severus had no idea what had just taken place between him and Potter, but he knew it had something to do with Voldemort.

X

Harry raced down the many stairs leading to the Great Hall, feeling better then he had in months and not just because Madame Pomfrey had healed his injuries. He didn't understand what had just happened between him and Snape but he intended to find out.

All summer long he had been having terrible visions of all the heinous acts Voldemort had been committing since that awful night in the graveyard. The more powerful Voldemort had grown the more powerful the visions had become. His scar was constantly burning both day and night now. The terrible visions were always waiting for him to let his guard down. The only time the pain had disappeared had been just now, when he had stood in front of Snape.

The disappearance of the pain had been miraculous. He couldn't understand what had happened but the momentary relief from the pain had been spectacular!

He took the last steps leading down to the Great Hall two at a time. Just before he reached the doors he rubbed his scar as it began to burn once again. Yes, he would find out how Snape had blocked the pain that had plagued him all summer long.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sticks and Stones

Chapter 2 - Sticks and Stones

The moment Harry sat down at the long Gryffindor table he was aware of Hermione's close scrutiny. He purposely ignored her and started a conversation up with Seamus Finnegan.

By the time supper ended and the sorting hat had done its job, Harry wanted nothing more then to go up to his dormitory room and lie down. His scar throbbed something fierce, making him queasy from the pain. Dumbledore's speech was thankfully short, filled with ominous warnings about the Forbidden Forest and moving staircases.

Harry looked up at the teacher's table just as Snape turned his dark gaze upon him. Their eyes locked momentarily until Ron nudged him in the ribs.

Harry grabbed his tender side and turned his attention toward his friend.

Ron continued glaring at their potion teacher, "Why do you suppose the evil git is staring at you like that?"

Harry shrugged, but wanted to steer the conversation away from Snape.

"Did you see the new DADA teacher? Dumbledore didn't say who would be teaching that course."

Ron scanned the teachers still sitting up at the long table, "No, I don't know, Dumbledore didn't say. Let's just hope it's not someone out to kill you again."

"Yeah, that'd be a nice change," Harry agreed as they got up from the table.

It wasn't until they were halfway up to Gryffindor Tower before Hermione finally caught up to them. She leaned in close so no one else could hear as she asked, "Harry, what happened to you?"

Harry gave her annoyed look, "Nothing, I'm fine."

She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but thankfully she dropped the subject.

Harry stepped through the portrait hole as he rubbed his burning scar. He only had to get through a few hours before he could convincingly go to bed without Hermione getting suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark, empty halls were always comforting to Harry. He had had his reservations about how it would feel to be returning to the Wizarding World after what had happened last year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cedric's death had brought about horrifying nightmares and a tremendous amount of guilt.

His nightmares had gotten so bad that he dreaded going to sleep at night. There had been several nights when he'd woken up screaming in terror, earning himself Uncle Vernon's angry wrath. Vernon had gotten progressively more violent as the summer had worn on. Harry touched his tender ribs at the thought of the most recent beatings.

No, he wouldn't allow himself to think of such things while he was here. This place was his sanctuary away from all things Dursley and he wouldn't allow himself to taint Hogwart's with any more thoughts of them.

The infirmary doors were open when he finally reached his destination. Madame Pomfrey had the bottle of bone mend in her hand when he stepped into the room.

"It's about time you showed up, young man," the medi-witch admonished. "I was ready to send a house elf in search of you."

"I was just waiting for everyone to go to sleep," Harry replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you think I'll be out of here before they wake up?"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern look, "You'll be staying put until I deem you healed, no matter what time it happens to be."

"Yes. Ma'me."

The bone mend wasn't quite as painful to suffer through as he thought it would be. He closed his tired eyes and relaxed into the big fluffy pillows propped up behind his back. His eyes drifted closed as the busy day caught up with him.

The dark cave was filled with terrifying screams. Harry backed up against the stone wall, refusing to step into the cave any further. The screams became more frantic as Harry was pulled into the darkness against his will. A woman was cringing in the corner as a Death Eater shot out another painful spell. Harry tried to cover his ears to block out the sound of her shill screaming.

Harry woke with a start when a gentle hand shook his shoulder. He looked around at the quiet infirmary and took in a deep breath. Once he straightened the glasses on his face he could see the concerned look of Dumbledore gazing down at him and Madame Pomfrey looking at him from her office doorway.

"You are safe, my boy," Dumbledore quietly stated. "Would you like a glass of water."

Harry nodded, finding it hard to speak. He took in several gulps of water before handing the glass back to the headmaster.

"Thanks", he mumbled, embarrassed for having them witness his latest nightmare.

"Would you like to talk about it?" the elderly wizard asked, not quite meeting his gaze,

Harry looked at the man and shook his head. It wouldn't help to tell anyone about how completely insane he had become since Voldemort's return.

"I am truly sorry for your having to spend time with the Muggles this past summer. I hope you understand how important it is for your own safety for you to stay there during your summers, especially now that Voldemort has returned. It is your home, Harry."

"Yeah, I get it," Harry knew he was being rude to the Headmaster but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

Harry remembered the conversation he had with Dumbledore last year, just before boarding the train. The Headmaster had told him about the blood sacrifice that his mum had made and how important it was for Harry to stay with a blood relative now that Voldemort had returned. Even though he understood why he had to stay there, he was still angered that Dumbledore did nothing to stop Vernon's treatment of him. Dumbledore had sent a pathetic letter that had only angered Vernon more. Did the Headmaster really think a few words of rebuke would keep Vernon from lashing out?

Harry thought of the children's poem, 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.' He found it ironic that words had actually hurt him.

The Headmaster reached a hand out as if to pat Harry on the shoulder but he pulled his hand back once he saw the incensed look on Harry's face.

Harry felt a strong surge of anger towards the man and had to fight to control it. He looked at the far wall, willing himself to calm down.

The headmaster stayed for a few more minutes before silently getting up and leaving. Harry turned toward his pillow and gave it a good punch before smashing his head into it and closing his eyes.

X


	3. 3 - Defense

-1Defense

Harry ran to his first class, knowing already that he would be late. He skidded to a stop in front of the Potions classroom, gasping for breath as he held the door knob with a shaky hand. He hated feeling so nervous over seeing Snape. He still wasn't sure if Snape had blocked the burning in his scar or if something else had blocked it. Maybe it was just the magical spells of the castle? This castle had always offered him a true sanctuary. It was the only home he had ever truly known. He rebelliously let himself consider this castle his home, pushing Dumbledore's warnings to the back of his mind.

He took a deep breath and gathered enough courage to enter the classroom and face Snape.

As soon as he entered the room Snape stopped lecturing and turned his intimidating glower in Harry's direction. Harry rushed to find a seat but was stopped before he had a chance to sit.

"Potter, you are late. If you can not manage to be here on time then you will not be permitted to enter… hero or not. Now, out!" Snape pointed to the door and waited.

Harry didn't want to do this but he really didn't have any other choice. He rummaged through his book bag until he found the note from Pomfrey.

"I have a note," Harry said, feeling the burning in his scar lessen. As soon as he stood before the potion master he felt the burn in the scar disappear. His hand flew up to his scar just as Snape grabbed hold of his own forearm.

Snape took several steps back, rubbing the sharp burn coming from the dark mark on his arm, "Read it," he managed to say through clenched teeth.

It took Harry a moment to react. "It's-it's from …," He didn't want to say the name on the note out loud, not in front of Hermione and the whole class. He gave Snape a pleading look hoping the man would understand. Then again, he should have known better.

"Just read it, Potter!" Snape snapped out in a voice that brooked no room for argument.

Harry stepped back thinking he may have made a mistake in entering the classroom, "I'll leave instead."

"Just read the blasted note, Potter!" Snape lunged forward and grabbed the back of Potter's robe, infuriated that the teen was being so disobedient. An excruciating pain shot through his arm and straight to the dark mark on his arm causing him to release the boy abruptly. His hand clamped over the dark mark as he tried to smother the pain.

Harry could see how livid Snape was getting. The man looked like he was ready to blow a fuse, much like Uncle Vernon looked before he struck out. He stuck a finger down his shirt collar so he could breath again.

"Yes, sir," Harry stammered, breaking the seal on the note and unrolling it with trepidation.

"I-it's from Madame Pomfrey," he gave Hermione a quick glance, noticing how worried she suddenly looked. He saw Malfoy smiling with delight. Looking back down at the note, Harry reluctantly began to read.

"It just says 'Dear Severus," Harry had to swallow his laughter over saying that name out loud. He ignored the giggles from the class as he continued, "Please excuse Mr. Potter for being late to class. His uncle…," Harry abruptly stopped reading, refusing to say out loud what the medi-witch had written. He felt himself break out into a nervous sweat and his face burned with shame.

By this point Snape was not feeling very generous towards the Potter brat. Not only was the attention seeking little monster making a mockery of his class but the Potter brat somehow seemed to be causing his dark mark to flare in excruciating pain. He didn't even try to stop Draco when the Slytherin reached out and snatched the note out of Potter's hands.

Draco darted out of Harry's reach and began to read the note out loud,

"Please excuse Mr. Potter for being late to class. His Uncle injured …,"

That was as far as the Slytherin had read before he was tackled. Harry knocked Malfoy to the floor, wrestling the note out of his tight grip. The class cheered them on. Harry landed one good punch and felt great satisfaction when the Slytherin let slip a high pitched yelp.

"Give it here, ferret faced git!" Harry growled. He snatched the note and gave Malfoy one last shove.

"Enough! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention for a week, Potter!" Snape held his hand out, "Now, hand over that note!"

"But, what about what Malfoy did?" Harry complained, enraged with the whole fiasco. "You should take points from him too!"

"That is not for you to decide!" Severus whipped out his wand and silently called forth the note.

Harry tried to make a grab for the parchment as it flew out of his hand and into Snape's hand. When he realized his attempt was futile his hands fell to his sides and balled up with anxiety.

Severus unrolled the note and read it silently to himself. He raised an eyebrow in consternation. Now he understood why Potter had not wanted to read it out loud.

"Potter, sit. I've enough of your interruptions."

Harry sat down, glaring at Malfoy as he passed by his table. Malfoy looked quite delighted with himself.

As soon as class ended Hermione was at Harry's side.

"Harry, why did you see Madame Pomfrey? Why didn't you just read the note and be done with it?"

"Because it's my business!"

"What exactly did the note say?"

"Just leave it, Hermione," Harry started to say just before Malfoy bumped into him as he walked past with a few of his Slytherin friends.

"I know what it says," Draco taunted in a sing-song voice. "I'll tell you, Mudblood, if you ask me nicely?"

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry snapped out, wanting nothing more than to punch the Slytherin in the face again.

Malfoy smiled and pretended to be unrolling an invisible note, "Please excuse Mr. Potter for being late to class. His Uncle injured him far worse than I had thought," Malfoy jumped back when Harry took a punch at him but continued reciting, "He is in need of a nutritional supplement to off-set the malnutrition …"

Harry pulled his wand out, ready to curse the Slytherin into silence with a tongue tie hex when a sharp voice stopped him.

"Potter, cease this instant!" Snape snapped his fingers and pointed to his office, "Get in there now!" The potion master's angry gaze lessened as he looked toward the three Slytherin, "Off with you three, you do not want to be late for class." Then he discreetly added, "Mr. Malfoy, discretion is an essential advantage."

Draco's smile disappeared when he realized Snape was telling him not to tell anyone else about Potter's home life. Then again, he didn't have to listen to everything Snape said.

Harry watched as Malfoy gave him a smug smile and a wink before turning to leave with his friends. Merlin, he knew the whole school would find out about Uncle Vernon before the end of the day.

Hermione looked as if she were unsure what to do but Snape settled her indecision for her.

"Get going, Ms. Granger, before I assign you detention for a week."

Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look before running towards the staircase. It certainly wouldn't be a good precedence to start the new school year out with a detention.

Snape used the tip of his wand to prod the boy into his office. As soon as his wand touched Potter's back a bright spark shot out of the tip of his wand.

Harry yelped and turned accusing eyes up at his teacher, "What the…?!"

Snape was momentarily baffled. He had no idea what had just happened. He stepped away from the abnormal boy and scowled, "What do you think you are doing, Potter!? Whatever spell… practical joke you are attempting to execute will cease this instant!"

Harry looked confused as he tried to follow whatever Snape was accusing him of, "I don't know what you mean. I haven't done anything!"

Snape stepped forward and touched the tip of his wand to Potter's chest, "Finite Incantatum!" The boy let out a shriek when another spark involuntarily ignited.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Harry yelled out as he rubbed at the newly healed rib that was now throbbing with pain.

"Language, Potter! Another ten points from Gryffindor," Severus snapped out.

He pocketed his wand as he tried to reason out what spell the boy had used to cause such a reaction. He eyed the teen suspiciously, watching as the boy pressed a hand tenderly against his injured ribs. Perhaps the boy didn't have anything to do with this odd predicament? Perhaps this spell was coming from elsewhere?

"Sit," Severus commanded as he walked around behind his desk, contemplating all the rationale explanations he could come up with. He looked back to see the Potter brat defiantly disobeying his order. Obnoxious dunderhead was just like his father!

"Sit down," Snape growled out, his irritation with the boy was edging to a hazardous level. The boy's defiant look turned to one of rage, however the boy did sit.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and stared down into insolent green eyes. Perhaps he would need to go about finding the cause to these odd occurrences the hard way. He stepped closer, ignoring the intense burning emanating from his dark mark.

Harry closed his eyes and relished in the absence of pain as Snape stepped closer. It was almost worth hanging out in Snape's dungeon just to get rid of the ache in his head. The professor's accusing tone of voice made him rethink that last idea.

"Potter, does everyone's wand react that way to you?"

"No."

"That is 'no sir', to you," Severus corrected.

"No, sir," Harry grudgingly repeated.

"Just my wand reacts that way then?"

Harry nodded, then frowned when the Potion Master stepped to the far side of the room with his back to him, causing the pain in his head to start to creep back in. He rubbed at his forehead before dropping his head into his hands. This whole thing was so confusing and he was so bloody tired. He felt like he hadn't slept in months. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips when he realized it HAD been months since he'd slept.

Severus spun around on his heel when he heard the boy laughing, "What the hell are you doing, Potter!? What spell have you cast?!"

"None," Harry replied in a weary voice. "I swear I've not done anything, …sir."

Severus cast a silent legillemens spell. It only took him a moment to realize Potter was telling the truth. He had already deduced the only connection he had with the boy was through his Dark Mark and the boy's scar, both given to them by the same person: Voldemort. The part he couldn't figure out was what spell had been cast, nor could he ascertain whom the caster was.

The spell was far too powerful to have been cast by a mere fifth year student. It had to have been cast by someone who excelled in Charms. The connection suddenly became very obvious, it had to have been Lily.

"Do you know why it's happening?" Harry hesitantly asked, finding some sort of comfort in not being the only one attacked by Voldemort. "I don't know why, but he stops attacking me when I'm around you." The fierce expression his professor gave him made him rear back.

"In what way does the Dark Lord attack you? Is Professor Dumbledore aware of this predicament? " Severus was shocked that the boy had some sort of ongoing connection with the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore can't do anything about it," Harry bitterly declared before going on, "Voldemort's been dragging me into his demented life. He's a sick bastard!"

"How is the Dark Lord doing this?"

Harry tapped his scar, "Through this. I can't make it stop. He attacks me night and day. The only time it stopped was when … when I'm around you."

Severus took in a deep breath, then cursed. How the bloody hell had Lily done this? Why the bloody hell had Lily done this? Why had it taken so long to discover this connection? But he already knew the answer to that, it was due to the fact that the Dark Lord had just recently risen again. In other words, there had never been a reason for him to shield the boy from the Dark Lord… until now.

TBC


	4. Secrets 4

Chapter 4- Secrets

Severus went straight to the flue and threw floo powder in before sticking his head in the green flames and calling out, "Headmaster's office."

Harry stood up to follow but Snape put a stop to that.

"Sit, Potter. Stay put." The next second the Potion Master was swirling out of sight in a cloud of green smoke.

Harry sank down into a chair, wary about what Snape would do next. He knew he was causing the Potion Master pain but he wasn't certain how or why it was happening. He hated the idea that Snape was the only person who could relieve the sharp pain of Voldemort's attacks.

He looked around at all the disturbing creatures stuck in jars along the shelves. It troubled him that he had any sort of connection to Snape. The man was just so creepy, with sinister black clothes and a nasty temper. Harry pressed his fingers against his temples. Bloody hell his head hurt! Damn Voldemort!

Twenty minutes later he was still in the same chair but now he was actually wishing Snape would get back so his head would stop pounding. His knuckles were white with the fierce grip he had on the chair. He almost jumped for joy when the flue lit up and Snape stepped out of the fireplace. The respite from the pain was instantaneous.

Snape stalked into the room. He could instantly see the relief in the boy's face and he didn't like being the cause of that relief. Through gritted teeth he snapped out, "Potter, stand up."

Before Harry had a chance to stand, the flue turned green once more and Dumbledore swept into the room.

:Ahh, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile, "so good to see you feeling better."

Harry frowned, still not feeling particularly congenial towards the elderly wizard. He felt a rush of anger and had to look away to control it.

"I understand we have a situation," Dumbledore said, taking a seat behind Snape's desk. "Do you have any questions you would like to ask me, Harry?"

Harry almost growled in frustration as he thought to himself that he had several questions he would like to ask the headmaster, the first being; 'why didn't you do more to help me with the Dursley's?'

Instead, he asked, "Do you know why this…," he pointed to his scar, "Why my scar stops hurting when I'm around Professor Snape?"

"That is a good question, Harry. I have a theory but I'd like to test it. Would you please come stand here." the Headmaster pointed to the front of the desk. "I'll need you both to place your hands on top of this sphere."

He pulled a round silver ball out of the folds of his robe. It was about the size of a Muggle baseball, and he placed it on the desk.

Harry didn't hesitate to grip the sphere. He just wanted to find out what the bloody hell was going on. The moment Snape put his hand over Harry's, Harry shrieked out in pain and snatched his hand away.

"Ouch!" Harry shook his aching hand out, then cradled it against his body.

Snape gave him a withering glare.

"Harry, do you think you could endure the pain just long enough for me to cast a reveal spell," The Headmaster asked.

Snape's unrelenting glare compelled Harry to reply, "I can take ."

Harry took a deep breath then gripped the silver ball once more. It took every ounce of self restraint he had to continue holding the sphere once Snape placed his hand on top of his. The sharp pain shot through his body causing his knees to buckle momentarily. He recovered quickly, gripping the desk with his free hand to help steady his legs. The pain turned into a dull ache by the time the Headmaster began to recite the reveal spell.

Halfway through the spell, the pain was completely gone. Harry looked up at his teacher and could tell by Snape's tense jaw and the sweat on his brow that he had taken on the pain now. Snape gripped his hand tighter as if he wanted to pass the pain back onto Harry.

A blue glow emanated from their hands. A moment later pink smoke rose up from the sphere casting a misty numeric sign that hovered in the air.

Dumbledore stopped speaking as he read the signs. He took a deep breath then hummed to himself as he nodded.

Snape snatched his hand away cradling it with his other hand, 'What is it, Albus?"

"Perhaps you should both sit," Albus suggested as he stroked his long white beard.

"I'll stand," Severus snapped out, "Just get on with it, Albus."

Harry sat down, wanting to distance himself from Snape's orneriness.

"Fine," Albus calmly began to explain, "Severus, you were correct in assuming a charm has been cast. I am uncertain how Lily managed to cast this spell? It normally requires both parties to willingly contribute blood."

"Albus, what is this spell?"

Albus held the Potion Master's gaze, "I am not certain how Lily knew this spell would be necessary but she has designated you as Harry's blood guardian."

"Impossible!"

"What!?" Harry exclaimed.

"It is not a mistake," Albus said, sounding almost pleased. "You are magically bound to protect and watch over, Harry."

Severus shook his head, "That is not possible, Albus! There must be a mistake! I would never agree to this!"

Even though Harry wanted nothing to do with the bad-tempered man, he still felt a pang of hurt for being rejected so forcefully.

Albus smiled at the men before him, "The sphere does not lie. An unbreakable bond has been cast. The bond is very complicated with many facets to it. What you are both experiencing is the bond connecting you both as if you were blood relatives. The adult unconsciously brings about old magic to protect the child. The adult will protect the child in every way possible … even if it puts himself in danger."

"I did not agree to this!" Snape repeated in a voice so frosty that Harry leaned away from him.

"What puzzles me more is how Lily knew this spell would be necessary?" the Headmaster said as if he did not hear Snape's angry reply. "She had to have cast this spell when both James and Sirius Black were still alive. How did she know that Sirius Black would not be able to shield Harry against Voldemort's attacks?"

Severus banged his fist down on the desktop, "I do not care why she cast this spell! I just want to end it!"

Harry nodded in agreement. Although the relief against Voldemort's attacks was brilliant, it still wasn't worth having Snape as a, …a blood guardian, whatever that meant.

Albus stood up, placing both hands flat down on the desk and leaning forward, "Gentlemen, it is irrevocable. There is no counter spell that can be performed. You must learn to accept that in which you have no control over."

Severus also placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward so he was looking Albus in the eyes, "This situation is unacceptable. I will not be tethered to a stupid boy that I can not even stand the sight of!"

Harry looked down at his hands to hide his reaction to those words. He wasn't sure why he felt hurt, his feelings didn't make sense to him. Something deep within him ached.

"Harry?" Albus put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry frowned deeply. The lifelong need to protect himself against rejection forced his anger to the surface. He shrugged off the Headmaster's hand, "I agree with Professor Snape, I don't want to have anything to do with this spell. We have to end it."

"It is not possible," Albus said in a much sterner voice. He stood up and walked towards the flue, "I highly suggest you both accept this situation."

"Where are you going?" Snape asked with a hint of alarm. "We must find a solution."

Albus shook his head, giving Harry a look of sympathy, "I am going to my office to find out what forced Lily to cast this spell. I have a theory …" Albus disappeared into the green flame.

Both Harry and Snape stared at the empty fireplace.

X


	5. Fire -  5

Chapter 5 Fire

It had been three days since Harry had last seen or spoken with the Headmaster. He had spent hours waiting by the Gargoyles protecting Dumbledore's office whenever he had the chance. He had to find out what was happening with this odd spell that had been cast on him and Snape and Dumbledore was conveniently absent. He hadn't been told anything further since the day they had found out.

He was so desperate for information that he was close to telling Hermione about it. Snape had forbid him from telling anyone but Harry didn't give a hoot what Snape wanted. The man was downright evil since they had found out about the blood bond. Harry took to avoiding any place that Snape might possibly be in the vicinity of. Although his visions and headaches had grown progressively worse, he still didn't want to be close to the man.

He knew he couldn't avoid Snape forever, especially since he had Potions today. He knew if he didn't show up Snape would give him detention, forcing him to spend more time with the bad-tempered man.

Both Hermione and Ron had been acting odd lately, giggling together and whispering when they didn't think Harry could hear them. It bothered Harry that they felt like they needed to hide whatever feelings they had for each other from him. He had tried to avoid being alone with them as much as possible, even going so far as hiding out in the library during their free period. He was just coming from the library where he had fallen asleep and woken up to find class had already begun.

He picked up his pace knowing already that he was going to be very late for Potions class. One lone first year ran up to him, jerking to a halt when he saw who it was. Harry frowned back at the look of fear in the boy's eyes. Very slowly the boy edged against the wall and nervously moved past him. Harry huffed out in frustration.

Most of the kids at Hogwarts kept far away from him, thinking he might have had something to do with Cedric's death. Even his dorm mates had started to treat him as if he were a dangerous criminal. Just this morning he had caught Seamus telling a group of second years that he was afraid to close his eyes at night with "Peculiar Potty" in the room. When they spotted Harry at the portrait hole they had all pretended to be talking about someone else.

He hated to admit that he probably did seem like he was a bit touched in the head. He hadn't slept much, causing him to get dark circles under his eyes giving him a haunted look. His headaches and visions had caused him to gasp out in pain right in the middle of class. This was always followed by furtive looks and wary stares as if the students were waiting for him to pull his wand out and Crucio someone.

He hiked the strap from his book bag onto his shoulder just as he descended the last set of stairs leading down into the Potions classroom. He shivered as the icy cold air in the dungeons washed over him. Why was it always so bloody cold down here, he thought as he gripped the rail tighter. Just before he came to the end of the stairs, three dark figures stepped around the corner.

Harry stumbled back, tripping up the stair behind him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; three Death Eaters in masks wearing black robes had their wands drawn and pointed at him!

He grabbed for his wand but was not quick enough to block the oncoming silent spell. He was able to turn his body just in time so the curse hit him on the back. With a howl of pain he crumpled to the ground and his wand went clattering down the last few steps. One of the Death Eaters pulled out a shiny object and was just about to grab Harry's arm when a black cloud erupted out of nowhere, rendering the entire hallway into pitch blackness. It was so dark you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face.

With his back blazing in pain, Harry took that chance to back up further and scoot back up the stairs. He thought he heard someone whisper out, "Abort!"

He had only made it up a few steps when another spell was called out, "Finite Incantatem!"

All at once the hallway cleared of dark smoke, leaving it hazy. Even through the haze, Harry could make out the tall dark figure looming over him.

"Get up, you stupid boy!" Snape grabbed hold of the Harry's arm, ignoring the sharp pain that action caused him. "There has been a breech in the wards. We must get you to a safe room."

Harry could hear the urgency in Snape's words but he couldn't move. The burning coming from his back rendered him almost helpless.

"On your feet, boy!" Snape hissed, pulling him onto his feet.

He let Snape push him into an empty classroom and into a chair. He watched as Snape warded the door with several powerful spells before sending a message out of his wand.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of burning pain sunk deeper into his bones. A small cry escaped his lips. Snape stopped pacing and turned to glare down at him.

"Potter, are you hurt?"

Harry dropped his head onto his folded arms on the desk. Before he had a chance to answer his arms were fiercely grabbed as Snape dropped down to a knee before him.

"Potter! What spell did they cast against you?"

Harry's foggy brain could barely understand the question. When Snape shook him hard he forced himself to answer, "My back .. b-burning."

Snape yanked him forward, causing him to fall off the chair and onto his knees against his teacher. He didn't even care that he was now draped over Snape's knee. Ruthless hands ripped his robe and shirt from his back causing him to cry out. Snape held him firmly in place as the teacher began to recite spell after spell, tapping his back as he spoke. The pain worsened with each tap, sending Harry into further agony.

Harry gripped his teacher's pant leg, begging him, "Snape, stop! It's making it worse, STOP!"

The professor didn't respond to him but kept reciting his counter spell.

It felt like forever but was probably only a few minutes before the pain began to subside enough for Harry to come to his senses. He found himself clutching Snape's pant leg with tears streaming down his face. The teacher pulled him upright, holding him by the shoulders so they were both facing each other, still on their knees. Harry was in such intense pain that as soon as Snape let go of his shoulders he couldn't stop himself from slumping forward against his teacher.

Severus stiffened for a moment before pushing the boy back away from him. The weak teen crumbled to the ground as soon as he let go. He stood up and took a few steps back, staring down at the bloody child at his feet. The spell that had been cast at Potter had caused the boy's flesh to burn off his back. If he hadn't been there to stop the curse it would have burnt the boy alive.

He stepped further back, looking away from the teen since there was nothing more he could do for the teen.

He listened intently for any sounds of fighting, wondering what was happening in the castle. All the portraits lining the walls were silent and void of any people. Something was definitely wrong within the walls of Hogwarts. He knew Albus would be anxious for Potter's state, causing his uneasiness to grow since the Head Master had yet to respond to his urgent message. He heard a moan and looked over at the heap on the floor.

It took him a moment to realize the boy was quietly crying. He could see the child's shoulders shaking as the sobs caught in the boy's throat. Severus felt an uncomfortable pull towards the boy. He frowned as he stepped closer to the child. Without wanting to, he dropped down to one knee next Potter's head. His uncertainty over what he should do next disturbed him.

"Potter, hush up now, help is on the way," Severus shook his head, knowing that was probably not the most comforting of words to offer an ailing boy.

Harry covered his face with both hands, willing the pain to subside. It felt like someone was holding a flame to his back. He jerked away when a hand touched his shoulder. His muddled mind thought maybe the Death Eaters were back.

"Help will be here soon," came a deep, unwavering voice, bringing Harry back into the here and now. He opened his eyes to see his teacher kneeling next to him. Even through his pain, he found it oddly comforting when Snape placed a hand on his head and left it there.

"The pain will subside soon. This curse is a favorite used by the Dark Lord's followers." Severus shot another message from his wand, cursing the medi-witch for taking so long to reach them. The castle must have went into lock down mode while the castle was being searched for intruders.

His own alarms had gone off in his classroom alerting him to the breech in security. He had left his classroom full of students, locking the door behind him before going in search of Potter. He knew the boy would most likely be the target of any intruders. The Dark Lord had made it abundantly clear that whomever captured Potter would be held in the highest regard. Voldemort had not taken kindly to being overpowered in that graveyard during the Tri-wizard tournament last school year and vowed to get even with the boy.

The boy looked up at him through red rimmed eyes and asked, "Can you make the fire stop?"

Alarmed, the Potion Master quickly pulled the boy forward to make sure that the curse had been cancelled. His stomach twisted at the sight of the flayed open back before him. He used his wand to determine that the curse had indeed ended. The boy was just feeling the terrible after effects of the dark curse.

"Poppy will have a potion to help with the pain," he said, feeling strangely distressed over seeing the boy in so much pain. He didn't protest, nor move away when the boy slumped against him again.

"It will not be much longer," he offered lamely, not having much experience in consoling anyone. He placed a hand on the boy's head once more, remembering how that had seemed to calm the teen before.

Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He didn't want to cry, especially not while leaning against Snape. He tried to sit up but found he didn't have the strength for it. Snape shifted so that Harry fell more firmly against him.

Severus leaned up against the wall so the boy wouldn't be in such an uncomfortable position. He kept his hand on Potter's head.

Harry could barely keep his eyes open and forced himself to relax against his teacher. He began to breath easier as the pain in his head subsided. His back still burned like Hades but at least the pain in his scar was gone now. He wondered if Snape was feeling Voldemort's anger now?

They stayed like that, sitting on the dungeon classroom floor for almost an hour before the classroom door opened. Albus stopped short at the sight before him. He couldn't help feeling satisfaction in seeing his most stern Potion Master comforting Harry Potter. Perhaps Lily did know what she was doing in casting the blood bond? He had to admit to himself that he had had his doubts as to what Lily had hoped to accomplish.

As soon as Severus spotted the headmaster he sat up straighter.

"Albus, Potter needs a medi-witch immediately," Severus peeled the sleeping teen away from his chest, feeling a surge of regret for having disturbed the boy's much needed reprieve from pain.

Harry woke up with a start, immediately overcome with the pain emanating from his back. He cried out before covering his mouth.

The headmaster was at his side in a flash, helping him to stand, "Come, Harry. Madame Pomfrey is beside herself with worry for you. We couldn't reach you until now." Albus shook his head at Severus, indicating that he would fill him in later.

Harry groaned in agony with every step he took. He stumbled, catching himself against a desk, his knees shaking. Snape took hold of his other arm.

"Albus," Severus said to get the headmaster's attention. He realized the headmaster had no idea how bad Potter was injured since the boy had had his back facing away from Albus. He turned the boy around so Albus could see the damage that had been inflicted. The fury that crossed the headmaster's face was startling, even for him to witness. He was glad that anger was not directed at him.

"I believe a levitation charm will be in order, Harry," Albus said in a voice not to be brooked.

Harry couldn't argue with that, he was barely able to stand. His body floated in the air. He tensed up as his body tilted so he was facing the ceiling. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a hand pressed to his head.

X


	6. Sirius

-16 -

When Harry next awoke it was to a loud argument coming from Poppy's office. The door was shut but luckily no one had thought to add a privacy spell. He tried to sit up but found the motion sent stabbing pains to his burnt back. He looked towards the medi-witch's office and could see several people through the glass window. He slowly reached over to the nightstand and felt around until his fingers found his glasses.

His heart leapt with excitement when he spotted Sirius in the office. He heard Snape's caustic tone a moment before he saw Sirius throw open the office door and come storming out.

"Sirius!" Harry called out as his godfather approached his bed. "You're here!"

Sirius looked as if he were ready to explode. Through gritted teeth he growled out, "We're leaving, Harry. Are you strong enough to walk?"

"Oh no you don't," Madame Pomfrey called out as she came bustling out of the office, followed by Dumbledore and Snape.

"He's coming with me!" Sirius yelled out, "Harry, let's go." He leaned down and took hold of his godson's arm.

"Mr. Black, Harry is in no condition to be going anywhere. He still needs treatment and care!" Poppy came to the other side of the bed and tried to push Harry back down against the pillow.

"This is just like you, Black," Snape sneered as he approached the bed, shaking his head so his greasy hair stuck to his face, "You've never had the ability to consider the danger your haphazard actions cause."

"Shut up, Snape! Keep your big nose out of things that don't concern you!" Sirius unconsciously grasped Harry's arm tighter, causing the teen to wince.

"Just as mature as ever," Snape mocked.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he pulled out of his godfather's grip. He looked past Snape, towards the Headmaster.

"Gentlemen, we mustn't act in haste," Dumbledore said, sitting at the end of Harry's bed. He placed a hand on the boy's foot. "Harry is owed an explanation as to what has happened."

The Headmaster's tone of voice was such that Sirius didn't persistent on leaving immediately. He crossed his arms and paced in an agitated state.

Harry slowly leaned back on the pillow Madame Pomfrey had just set behind him. He hid the agony the move caused him.

"Harry, my boy, I am afraid I am the bearer of bad news. It seems the wards at Privet Drive have failed today."

Harry gripped the blanket he was clutching tighter.

"Your relatives were murdered today by Death Eaters."

Harry felt as if he might sick up and pushed his hands against his stomach.

"The wards at this school were compromised at exactly the time, thereby allowing a group of Death Eaters into the school. Lord Voldemort used the deaths of your relatives as a sacrifice to cast a powerful spell on Hogwarts. Only the heir of Slytherin himself could have broken the wards."

Harry kept his gaze on the blanket as he asked, "H-how? How did it happen?"

"I believe the killing curse," Albus said in a gentle voice. "Very little pain was involved."

"No, no not that," Harry shook his head as he tried not think of his relatives being cursed that way. Even the Dursley's didn't deserve to die such a horrible death. "No, I-I meant … how did the wards at Privet drive fail?"

He looked up at Dumbledore when no answer was forthcoming.

Dumbledore kept his gaze on his folded hands. Harry looked towards his godfather but Sirius quickly looked away.

It suddenly occurred to him what had happened. It was his fault that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were dead. He dragged his eyes to Snape, the only person who wouldn't care about hurting his feelings.

"Sir, w-was it me?"

Snape knew it was the boy's fault and didn't hesitate to enlighten the rebellious teen. After all, he believed the boy should know how his careless actions caused such a catastrophe.

"Yes, Potter, you were the only one with the ability to bring down the wards at Privet Drive."

"Snape, you bloody bastard!" Sirius shouted at the same time that Dumbledore called out for Severus to be silent.

Harry felt his stomach lurch. Why had he been so defiant and let himself think of the castle as home? He leaned over the side of the bed and vomited onto his godfather's shoes. Snape's malicious laughter rang through the infirmary.

Harry tuned out the fight that ensued between Sirius and Snape. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back on the pillow as Madame Pomfrey fussed over him. She went about casting cleaning spells on him and the floor as Dumbledore put an end to the bickering.

"Enough, gentlemen!" Dumbledore roared, before calmly stating, "We've another matter of importance to contend with. This school is no longer safe for Harry. We must come to an amenable solution as to where he is to go."

"He's my godson, he'll live with me," Sirius said, unwilling to bend.

"As I've said previously, I want nothing further to do with the brat," Severus stated, ignoring the glares coming from both of the other men in the room.

"We all know that is not an option, Severus," Dumbledore rebuked. "Harry will suffer greatly once he leaves what's left of the wards at Hogwarts. I've explained how crucial it is for him to be under your protective covering, safe from Voldemort's mental attacks. However, I cannot prevent Sirius from taking Mr. Potter since he is now Harry's legal guardian."

"It's settled then," Sirius declared, "Harry get up, we're out of here."

"I caution against this," Albus warned. "It is detrimental to Harry's recovery for him to be with Severus, at least part of the time. He must learn Occlumency, and will need Severus to teach him."

Sirius reached down and took hold of Harry's arm. He pulled the teen to his feet, draping his own cloak over Harry's pajama clad body.

"I've always respected your mum, Harry, but I can't, for the life of me, figure out what she was thinking," Sirius hitched a finger towards Snape.

"I want to get dressed," Harry said, shrugging in response.

"I've plenty of clothes at my house. Let's get you home," Sirius said as he took the bottle of potion that Madame Pomfrey held out to him. Harry couldn't help feeling pleased with the sound of having a home with Sirius.

"This isn't right," Madame Pomfrey admonished, "It's too soon for him to leave." She passed over a list of instructions.

"But it isn't safe for him to be here either," Sirius retorted, gently putting an arm around his godson's waist to help support him.

"It is probably best for all to have Harry leave the school," Albus confirmed, remorse ringing in his tone.

Harry turned to look at the Headmaster. "Sir, was anyone else hurt today?" He felt ashamed for not asking sooner.

"No, no one except you, Harry. I regret I've failed, once again, to keep you safe," Dumbledore said with compunction. "He stood up straighter and frowned as he looked to the other men, "Gentlemen, you willwork out a schedule so that Harry may get what he needs."

"Of course, was there ever any other option," Severus replied in an acerbic tone.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin but nodded in agreement, "Whatever's best for Harry."

Harry held onto his godfather's arm as they made their way to the flue. Before they stepped through he looked back at Snape. "Thank you, sir, for -for … today." He flushed as he remembered his embarrassing behavior earlier.

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise. He didn't expect any gratitude coming from that division. He nodded in acknowledgment, feeling a tinge of apprehension with Potter under Sirius Black's reckless supervision.

Harry looked to the headmaster next, "Can I owl my friends, sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Sorry, Harry. I'm afraid that would be a gamble we cannot risk. I will, however, arrange for notes from your friends to be brought to you. "

"Thank you, sir," Harry turned back to look at Sirius, "I'm ready to go home, Sirius."

X Is anyone reading this?


	7. Sirius

-1Harry held onto his godfather's arm as they made their way to the flue. Before they stepped through he looked back at Snape.

"Thank you, Sir, for -for … today." He flushed as he remembered his embarrassing behavior earlier.

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise. He didn't expect any gratitude coming from that division. He nodded in acknowledgment, feeling a tinge of apprehension with Potter under Sirius Black's reckless supervision.

Harry looked to the headmaster next, "Can I owl my friends, sir?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "Sorry, Harry. I'm afraid that would be a gamble we cannot risk. I will, however, arrange for notes from your friends to be brought to you. "

"Thank you, sir," Harry turned back to look at Sirius, "I'm ready to go home, Sirius."

"Harry," called out Dumbledore, "Why don't you go on ahead. I need a word with Sirius and Professor Snape."

Harry looked to Sirius.

Sirius squeezed his shoulder, "I'll be right behind you."

Harry glanced at Snape then back to Sirius. He didn't like the dark looks they were throwing at each other. "If this is about me, I'd rather stay," Harry said.

"Not this time, Harry," Dumbledore admonished.

"Go on, pup. I'll be right behind you," Sirius gave Harry a little shove towards the flue. "Go on."

"No, I'll wait," Harry pulled away from Sirius, determined to not be kept in the dark.

Sirius gave Dumbledore a questioning look, silently asking if Harry could stay.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the boy, understanding now that Potter would have absolutely no regulations in which he would be required to abide by. It infuriated him because he knew he would be called in if Potter ever did anything foolish enough to require true assistance.

Gripping his wand in one hand, he responded with his usual condescending vitriol, "So, it is not just my instructions the boy chooses to disregard? I should have known you would have absolutely no control over your charge, Black."

"Shut up, Snape!" Sirius ground out between clenched teeth. He grabbed Harry's arm a little rougher then intended and pushed him towards the flue, "Harry, get going,."

When Harry hesitated, Sirius snapped out, "I said GO!"

Harry couldn't help looking hurt. He had always thought that Sirius would stick by him. He couldn't help wondering if Sirius was mad at him or at Snape? If his back hadn't been in so much pain and if Dumbledore hadn't been in the infirmary to referee, then maybe he wouldn't have agreed to go, at least that's what he convinced himself.

Sirius held out the jar of floo powder to him, offering him a wink and a smile as an apology for his harsh tone.

Harry did not smile back. He brusquely threw down the floo powder on the fire and called out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius rounded on Snape as soon as Harry was swept away in the green flames. "Don't you ever tell me how to raise my godson, Snape! He's mine now and I'll deal with him as I see fit!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the obtuse man before him, finding it hard to hold back from hexing him into oblivion. "Shut up, Black! You should be exceedingly fortunate to garner any advice in raising one of the most disobedient, wayward students to ever have stepped into this school."

"Wayward!? That's rich coming from you! At least Harry hasn't groveled at the feet of a murdering bastard or gotten a repulsive snake burnt into his arm!"

Snape's anger was hard to contain. He stepped forward, determined to hex the bloody mutt's mouth closed, but was stopped by Dumbledore's sharp words.

"Gentlemen, ENOUGH!" Albus gave both men a forbidding glare, "This is exactly why I have asked you both to stay behind. Harry WILL NOT be exposed to your childish hostility towards each other every time you are both in the same room. You WILL come to a mutual agreement to behave as adults around that boy!"

Sirius dropped his gaze down to his feet, feeling embarrassed for being spoken to as if he were still at school.

"The boy is sick. Kindly behave as adult wizards should and stop this foolish bickering, gentlemen."

Snape's frown deepened, but he knew better then to challenge the Headmaster when he was in this type of mood. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly annoyed for having to follow any orders in which he would be required to hold his tongue against Black.

In a much more civil tone of voice, Albus continued, "We must remember that much will be asked of the boy in the very near future. You are both quite aware of what Harry's future holds."

"You told Snape about the prophecy?!" Sirius shrieked. "What if that snake faced bastard gets that information out of him!? Harry would be in more danger then he already is in!"

"Unlike you, Black," Snape spat out, "I know how to Occlude my mind. It is not an open book for all to read. Potter's secret is safe with me, from both the Dark Lord and from Potter himself."

"I haven't told Harry anything about the prophecy!" Sirius yelled back. "Even though I think he has a right to know."

"You've no prudence, Black." Snape dusted imaginary lint off the sleeve of his robe. "That boy's mind is transparent. The dark Lord only need invade his mind and all will be found out. If Potter ever learns about the prophecy then you can be certain the Dark Lord would know everything soon after."

"Which brings me to my next point, gentlemen," Dumbledore declared, whilst stroking his long white beard, "Severus, I have a small favor to ask."

Severus knew that whatever Albus was going to ask of him it would most definitely be far from small. H e gestured with his hand that the Headmaster should continue with his request.

"I ask that you give Harry Occlumency lessons. He is in grave danger of revealing anything he might over hear whilst he recovers at headquarters," Albus could see Severus' jaw clench in a most distinct manor, implying that the potion master was angry.

Sirius let out a low growl, "I think that's a bad idea, Albus. Harry can hardly stand to be around him."

"Yet, they have a blood bond which will enable Severus to alleviate Harry's painful headaches," Albus had not looked away from Severus as he spoke to Sirius. He could see that Severus had wanted to object to giving the lessons but was now reconsidering.

"Severus, you are greatly needed," Albus looked to Sirius, "You should be grateful for Lily's blood bond charm. She must have known how desperately Harry would need someone to help him with his pain. I can not even begin to know how she managed to perform such a powerful charm."

"Nor I," Severus said under his breath, still circumspect of the circumstances surrounding the charm. How had she managed to get his blood without him remembering?

Sirius huffed out loud, "Fine, Snape can come to my house to teach Harry, but only under one condition…"

"If you care for that boy the way you proclaim, you should be on your knees beseeching me! Certainly not requesting any conditions!" Snape turned away from the obnoxious man with a swirl of his dark robes and headed for the infirmary door.

'Drop dead, Snivellus!" Sirius called out just as the door swung shut. When he turned back to face the headmaster he couldn't help but to step back at the infuriated look before him.

The headmaster shook his head before exiting the infirmary without saying another word.

Sirius walked to the flue, knowing that he would need to put right this situation, if only for Harry's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stared up at the crack in the ceiling. It was sort of shaped like his scar and he didn't like looking at it, but he found himself staring at it for hours at a time. He dragged his eyes towards the empty picture frame on the wall wondering how Sirius had managed to get rid of the inhabitants?

There used to be two old men in black cloaks sitting in the empty arm chairs next to the painted fireplace. The moment Harry had entered the bedroom, the cantankerous old men hadn't stopped complaining (rather loudly) about having to share a room with a filthy half blood. When he woke up from his nap they were gone, leaving behind the empty painting with only the two chairs. Sirius had seemed quite satisfied with himself. How did one go about banishing people from paintings and exactly where did they go?

Harry had been confined to his new bedroom since they had arrived at Grimmauld Place four days ago. His back still burned painfully as the new nerves and skin were growing back, but that wasn't the worst of his problems. His head ached something fierce, thanks to Old Voldy. He hadn't realized how much the walls of Hogwarts had helped to shield him from the sharpest of Voldemort's attacks. Grimmauld Place didn't offer the same protections.

The moment he had stepped into Grimmauld Place, his scar had flared with a pain so sharp and intense that Harry hadn't been able to eat, let alone get out of bed. Sirius had sat with him, hour after hour, trying to alleviate the pain in anyway possible, but nothing ever helped.

After realizing that Harry was in no condition to get out of bed, Sirius had brought in his blankets and pillow and transfigured a hard wooden chair into a soft comfortable bed. He had only left Harry alone when it was absolutely necessary. He had finally left this morning on a mysterious errand and had yet to return to Grimmauld Place.

Harry had tried to hide the pain he was in, knowing how helpless Sirius felt for not being able to shield him from Voldemort's attacks, like Snape could. He couldn't help but to long for Snape to make an appearance, even just to stay for a minute or two Nevertheless the Potion Master had yet to come. A moment of reprieve from Voldemort's constant anger and pain would be .

His face reddened with shame as he remembered how he had let himself cry all over Snape. Bloody hell, if Ron ever found out he'd never hear the end of it! Despite the fact that he was still mortified, he still wished the professor would get here soon. He didn't know how much longer he could take the ghastly nightmares he had every time he closed his eyes. He wondered if Voldemort ever slept, because the awful visions seemed to overwhelm him both day and night now.

Harry had just drifted into a fitful sleep when a loud "pop" sounded in the room. His eyes flew open and he fumbled about for the wand under his pillow. He had just tightened his fingers around the holly wand when his eyes focused on the decrypted little elf that Sirius had inherited. Kreacher had been the Black family's elf for nearly a century and Sirius had the misfortune to inherit him along with the house.

"Master has forced Kreacher to tend to the blood traitor," the nasty little elf croaked out as he held out a tarnished silver tray. "Filthy, Mudblood lover."

Harry pushed his wand back under his pillow before flopping back on his pillow. He threw his arm over his eyes to shield out the bright light the house elf had ignited from the lamps in the bedroom. A tray was dropped on his lap, forcing him to grasp it with both hands before it fell to the ground. He was barely able to catch the hot cup of tea.

There were three covered plates and a somewhat dirty napkin, along with a fork which was slightly bent. Harry hadn't been hungry since arriving at Grimmauld Place but thought he should at least try to eat a few bites. He lifted the lid off a silver platter to find the carcass of a dead rat!

Kreacher fled, covering his head as the tray came flying through the air. The platter, along with the dead rat, smashed against the far wall, very nearly decapitating the house elf with the force in which it was thrown.

"Bloody stupid elf! Stay the eff out of my room, you bloody little …!" Harry had the cup of tea in his hand, ready to chuck it at the door when a tall dark figure stepped into the room. Harry immediately felt the pain in his scar lessen. But as much as he wanted to see Snape, he was also anxious since their relationship had been anything but comfortable. He tightened his grip on the tea cup as the hot tea splashed onto his hand.

Snape sneered down his long nose at the scene before him as he pulled his wand out of his robe. The mess on the floor disappeared before he stepped further into the room.

"You came," Harry blurted out. He flushed with embarrassment over sounding so eager.

Kreacher cowered by the door, clearly frightened of the imposing wizard towering over him.

Snape raised an eyebrow before slamming the door on the wretched creature. He turned to study the boy, appalled at the poor health Potter appeared to be in. He had expected the teen to be much further along in his recovery. He felt a surge of anger at Black for not coming to get him sooner.

Harry sat up straighter, nervously picking at the blanket on his bed as Snape studied him. He rubbed at his scar as it tingled instead of throbbing like it had been just minutes ago.

"Does it bother you?" Snape asked, pointing to Harry's forehead. He rubbed at the dark mark on his own arm as it flared with pain.

Harry dropped his hand to the blanket, "Most of the time, but it's stopped …"

"Since I arrived?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah… I mean- yes, sir. I'm okay though, it's not so bad."

"Do not lie to me, Potter," Snape snapped out before moving closer, "I have disrupted important work to be here… at Black's insistence. I will not waste my time hearing false bravado from a Gryffindor." He waited until Potter met his stern look, "Now, tell me again about your scar."

"Sirius went to get you?" Harry asked, knowing how much pride that must have cost his godfather.

Snape ignored the question, pointing to the teen's head. "Your scar, Potter."

Harry dropped his gaze back to the blanket, "Hurts almost always. Sometimes …sometimes I even see visions," he whispered.

"What sort of visions?" Snape asked rather abruptly, startling Harry.

"He … he likes to torture people. Sometimes I wake up and I can still hear their screams," Harry sunk back against his pillow, inadvertently causing his raw back to sting something fierce. He shot back up, sitting straight up in the bed again.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the obvious pain the boy was still in, filing away the information about Potter's "visions" for later. Potter's burned back should not still be so tender. He snapped his fingers motioning for the boy to turn over, "Let me see your back."

Harry huffed out loud, struggling to roll onto his stomach as he grabbed hold of his pillow to bury his face in. He lay there for a moment wondering how he had ever ended up in this situation. The springs in the old bed protested when Snape sat down next to him. His moment of awkwardness passed as soon as Snape laid a hand on his back. He was overwhelmed with relief from the total lack of pain in his scar. Snape gently lifted up the back of his t-shirt.

"Your Godfather is a complete moron," Snape spat out angrily before tugging the shirt all the way up to Harry's shoulders.

Harry turned his head to look back at Snape, "He's doing his best!"

"If this is his best, then he is even a bigger idiot than I ever imagined him to be. Your back is quite obviously infected."

"How should he know? He's not a healer!" Harry shot back, glaring at the Potion Master.

"Shut up, Potter," Snape pushed Harry's head back down into the pillow.

Harry grumbled out something incoherent.

"Silence! I'll not waste my time talking about that fool." He reached over to the tray of healing potions, noting how many full vials were still left. He picked out the most powerful healing cream on the nightstand.

Snape cast a thorough cleansing charm on his hands before scooping out a healthy dose of the potion from the jar. According to his estimation there should not be nearly this much of cream still left. It was no wonder the boy was so ill. Black had not adhered to the protocol he had been given for Potter's care. He growled at the stupidity of the man.

He didn't give the boy any warning before rubbing the cream onto Potter's burning, infected skin. The teen gave a violent flinch before settling back down.

Harry gripped the pillow tighter, burying his face further into it. The cream burned dreadfully, no matter that Snape seemed to be applying it gently.

"The pain shall pass soon," Severus said in a stern voice, "I've added a numbing serum to this potion. Had your godfather been applying this potion as prescribed, you would not be suffering from a severe infection."

Harry frowned into the pillow, then lifted his head to say, "He hasn't exactly had a whole lotta experience with taking care of anyone. For the most part he's done a good job of remembering my potions." He knew that wasn't exactly true.

""As I've said previously, I'll not waste time talking about the mangy mutt," Snape ground out. He studied the raw skin on the boy's back, not satisfied with how it almost appeared to be getting worse.

He abruptly stood up, straightening his robes. In a voice filled with irritation, he said, "I must brew a stronger potion before the infection progresses."

Harry slowly rolled over to look up at the Potion Master.

Snape plucked another vial from the nightstand and thrust it at Potter, "Drink this."

As soon as Harry swallowed the foul tasting potion he felt his head begin to swim. He felt somewhat tipsy, almost like he had when he and Ron had snuck a drink of Fire whiskey. He watched as Snape moved towards the door. In his inebriated state all he could think of was how much his scar was going to hurt once Snape left the room.

Snape could see how the strong pain relieving potion was affecting the teen. In just a matter of seconds the boy looked to be intoxicated. At least the poor fool would not suffer so greatly once he left. The boy suddenly pointed a finger at him.

"Whereyougoing Snape!?" Harry rambled through his words. "Don't go. Youshould stay."

"Go to sleep, Potter," Snape replied.

Harry was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Snape rolled his eyes upward, having no patience for Potter's antics. He swept out the bedroom door, his mind already going through the list of ingredients he would require for the stronger potion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

The next chapter will be much more intense!


	8. Visions

8 Visions

Sirius placed a handful of Galleons on the counter.

"Hope my godson likes this," Sirius said to the overly eager store clerk. He ran a hand across his face to make sure his glamour charm was still in place. To all the Wizarding world he looked like a non descript man with a moustache and brown eyes. He reached out and took up the crisply wrapped gift.

He ran a hand over the package before shrinking it and putting it in his pocket. He was glad that the store had been able to obtain and sell him the very last Nimbus 3000 available in all of the Wizarding world. At least he would be able to offer something to his godson to make him feel better. He wished he could relieve Harry's intense pain like Snape was able to do.

He tried not to let the thought of Snape bother him but he knew it would continue to eat at him. It hurt to think of Lily putting so much trust in Snape and not in him. He'd known for some time that Lily had never fully trusted him, thinking he was irresponsible and somewhat adolescent.

He thought about the past four days and how he had been forced to stay at home to nurse Harry. Frankly, he had been going stir crazy! He was just passing the Leaky Cauldron when he thought maybe a little drink, before going back to that mausoleum of a house, was just what he needed.

The bar was almost vacant when he sat down at an empty table. He ordered a fire whiskey straight up. The drink went down so smoothly, taking the edge off his anxiety. It hadn't been easy tending to Harry, twenty four hours a day without so much as a break. He took his time over the second drink, contemplating how his life had turned into such a wicked mess.

The overwhelming responsibility of raising a teenager was hard to comprehend, especially being responsible for raising the savior of the Wizarding world! It wasn't that he didn't want to take over raising his godson, it was just that he didn't know if he would be able to stand the scrutiny he'd be under from so many concerned people. Merlin help him if Molly Weasley ever found him falling short of the job! Not to even mention having Albus Dumbledore watching over him now!

The third drink was finished before the barkeep had even stepped away, so the fourth drink was ordered promptly. Maybe Lily had been right in giving Snape the job of sheltering the teen?

In his inebriated state he was unaware of his glamour slipping, exposing the face that continued to be plastered around the village as an "escaped convict". He was also unaware that two men in black robes had taken a seat at the nearby bar.

Sirius placed the empty glass down on the table before standing up on unsteady legs. He checked his pocket for the wrapped broom before leaving a few galleons on the table. It took a few tries to get the brick wall leading into Diagon Alley to open up.

He crossed the busy street, sloshing through a large puddle in the road. He took the short cut on his way to the joke shop, weaving his way through the crowds to go down a back alley.

He didn't see the three wizards blocking the other end of the alley way until he was almost upon them. It took him a moment to realize the men were not about to move for him. He felt the anti-apparation spell pushing down on him and knew he was in trouble. He immediately grabbed his wand as he turned to escape. The other end of the alley was now blocked by two Death Eaters along with a tall cloaked figure with blazing red eyes!

X

Snape stirred the new healing potion, the blue smoke rose gently in the air filling the kitchen at Grimmauld Place with the smoky smell of burning wood. This potion was twice as strong as the previous healing potion, sufficiently strong enough to knock out the infection running through Potter's burned back. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall over the stove and wondered again where in Merlin's name Black had gone off to. The stupid man should have been back hours ago. Obviously Black had little regard for Severus' own schedule.

He was continually astonished at the immaturity Black displayed. It was just so typical of the obtuse man to forget to give Potter his potions these past four days, causing the unfortunate teen to acquire an infection. He was hard pressed to leave the ailing boy in the hands of one so irresponsible.

He huffed in frustration as he thought of the blood bond gaining in potency. He could feel something akin to concern for the teen and he didn't like it. He had fought against focusing on his growing unease for the boy's wellbeing these past four days. No matter how he had tried to convince himself that Potter was not his worry, but his treacherous thoughts continually refocused back on the wretched boy. What the bloody hell had Lily been thinking when she had cast the blood bond?

He cooled down the potion with a flick of his wand before picking up the small cauldron and heading up to check on Potter. The boy's fever had risen slightly over the past few hours but not enough to be overly concerned about.

He pushed the bedroom door open, thinking he'd find the teen still asleep but was shocked to find Potter kneeling on his bed with his hands clutching his forehead, moaning in pain.

X

The images filling Harry's head were frightening. He could see Sirius being tortured by a group of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were taking turns casting Crucio on Sirius as Voldemort stood by watching. Harry could feel Voldemort's satisfaction with each Crucio cast.

He could feel the pressure on his scar lessen and the vision began to fade when Snape entered the bedroom.

Harry didn't want to lose the vision and lose sight of Sirius! He focused on taking in every last detail surrounding the area Sirius was being tortured in.

He could hear Snape calling his name but squinted his eyes shut tighter as he tried not to lose sight of the vision. The first recognizable place he spied in the vision was the backdoor to Borgin and Berks. The sign on the door was fading and chipped but he could still make out the words.

He was suddenly pulled out of the vision when Snape reached out and shook his arm. He collapsed on the bed, panting to regain his breath again.

"Potter!" Snape pulled the boy up to look at his face, gripping his arms, "Potter, what has happened?"

Harry reached out and gripped the potion master's robes, "It's Sirius! They're - Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters are torturing him behind Borgin and Burks! We've got to go help him!"

"What did you see? How many did you see?!"

"I dunno, maybe five or maybe more! Hurry, Snape! We've got to hurry before they kill him!" Harry pushed away from Snape, stumbling as he made his way to the bedroom door. He was caught from behind by a strong hand gripping his arm and pulling him back.

"Potter!" Severus pushed the sick boy back onto the bed. He gripped the teen's shoulders, pushing the boy against the pillows, "Potter, for once in your wretched life, stay put and let someone else deal with this! I will contact the Order!"

Severus called forth the defiant house elf, "Watch this boy, make certain he does not leave this bed or it will be your head!"

Kreacher begrudgingly nodded, grumbling as soon as the dark wizard left the room.

Severus sent a patronus to contact the Order members, directing the members to meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

One minute after he left Grimmauld Place, Harry came stumbling down the staircase with his wand clutched tightly in his shaky hand.

Kreacher chuckled quietly as he watched the boy-hero escape through the kitchen floo. The last thing he heard was the blood traitor boy calling out, "Borgin and Burkes!"

X

The moment Harry Potter shoved open the back door of Borgin and Burkes, he was swiftly grabbed up and port keyed away. The last thing Sirius Black was aware of was Voldemort's eerie laughter ringing throughout the alley.

X

By the time the Order members arrived to the alley, they found it to be completely empty.


	9. Domination

9 - Domination

Snape left the Hogshead with his hood pulled up over his head. The rain pelted down on the empty street causing great puddles of dirty water to form in the dilapidated road. The full moon peeked through the clouds allowing Severus to see the deep puddles and avoid stepping in them. He walked briskly through Hogsmeade and back up to the castle, feeling defeated for not obtaining any information from a fellow Death Eater as to Potter's whereabouts.

It had been thirteen days since Potter had disappeared. Thirteen days without so much as a clue. It was hard not to imagine what tortures the poor boy must be suffering through. He'd been at enough torture sessions to know what condition the boy must be in by now, that is if he were still alive, and that was rather doubtful. If not for Albus' absolute certainty that Potter was still alive, Severus would have a hard time believing it to be true.

He knew it was not a good sign that he had not been privy to the Dark Lord's plan. He waited fruitlessly for the dark mark on his arm to burn but it hadn't, not even once. He had set up several clandestine meetings with his fellow Death Eaters in hopes of gleaning information on Potter but no one knew a thing. His new and highly powerful, Veritaserum had proved that they were telling the truth.

Snape knew that the other members of the Order suspected he had something to do with Potter and Black's disappearance. They never said anything but he could see it in their eyes and see it in their faces every time he had nothing to report. The Weasley parents were beside themselves with worry, along with every other Order member. He could barely stomach watching the werewolf tear up at every meeting.

But, truth be told, he couldn't help but to feel utterly and totally responsible for everything that had happened. After all, Potter had vanished whilst under his watch. Ultimately it was his fault that the boy had escaped Grimmauld Place. He berated himself for putting any sort of trust in the dreadful house elf. He vowed to get even with the little shit.

Now that he looked back at the whole fiasco, he could see just how brilliantly the Dark Lord's plan had succeeded. Sending Potter images of Black being tortured, along with a clue as to the location had been ingenious, awful and cruel but all the same, ingenious.

His boots clicked in the silence of the night as he strode up the steps leading into the school. Before he reached the heavy wooden door he heard someone whisper his name. He spun around and searched the surrounding area, spying a small dark figure standing at the bottom of the stairs he had just walked up.

"Professor Snape," came the hushed whisper once more.

Severus recognized the boyish voice of Malfoy and stepped back down towards the Slytherin.

"Mr. Malfoy, you best have a suitable explanation as to why you are out of the castle at this time of night!" Severus demanded, furtively grasping hold of his wand under his cloak.

"I do, Sir," Malfoy stepped closer, casting a silencio spell around them. Severus narrowed his eyes at the nervous teen before casting his own silencing spell.

"Out with it then," Severus demanded, pulling the boy into the more shadowed area on the steps.

The teen pulled a small wooden box from beneath his cloak and held it out to his professor. "It's from my dad …for you. He said not to open it until you are out of the gates of Hogwarts. He said you have to open it before midnight."

Severus pulled out his pocket watch, noting that it was just a few minutes until midnight. He tried to deny the spark of hope he felt, but it was near impossible. This would lead him to Potter, he felt certain of this. He grabbed hold of the box then turned towards the castle. Albus would need to know.

"Where are you going," came the panicked whisper of the teen. "You're supposed to go right away!"

"Get back to dormitory, Mr. Malfoy and mind your own business."

Severus was shocked when the boy tried to snatch the box out of his hand. His other hand shot out, grabbing a handful of the teen's cloak and pulling him forward. "Explain yourself!"

The boy's voice had risen a few octaves in his panic, "My-my dad, h-he said to make sure you go straight to the gates. If you go into the castle, the box will no longer work!"

Severus silently cast a Legilimens spell, ascertaining that the boy was indeed telling the truth, at least as the boy knew the truth to be. He came to a quick verdict, deciding that it would not be worth the risk to enter the castle. He couldn't take the chance of the portkey in the box not working. His intuitions was telling him this box would lead him to Potter.

With a harsh thrust he pushed the boy towards the door, "Get to your dorm, Malfoy."

The teen glared at him but did as he was told. As soon as the heavy wooden door closed, Severus was running towards the gates of the school. His heart constricted with fear and apprehension for what he would find out. He hadn't been able to think of anything else these past thirteen days except for Potter. Whatever spell Lily had cast on him had turned him into a anxiety ridden fool. His pace picked up as he neared the gates.

The moment he exited the school he flipped the box open to find a small silver falcon. With a touch of his wand he felt the port key take action. He was spun through a dark tunnel to barely land on his feet. He straightened up and looked around.

He was standing on the edge of a very steep cliff. For one terrifying second he thought perhaps the Dark Lord had found out he was still spying for Dumbledore and this was to be his execution. Just then a blue flash came from just in front of him to reveal a magnificent sight.

Out of no where, it seemed, a glorious mansion appeared. The mansion was made to resemble a small castle, complete with turrets and flags. A door opened up revealing his host: Lucius Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius beckoned the potion master to him, admiring the bravery of the man as Severus stepped away from the cliff without so much as a concern for having just been port keyed to mere inches away from a hundred yard fall. He held his hand out, welcoming the man into his home.

"Severus, my old friend. Welcome!"

"Lucius," Severus could see the man was truly pleased to see him. He knew Lucius would want something from him, the question was at what price would it cost him.

Severus entered the castle, taking in every possible thing he could see, storing that information away. He followed his host through a maze of opulently furnished rooms, each more impressive as they moved deeper into the castle. They finally stopped at a very luxuriously dressed office, complete with two fireplaces and several suits of armor decorating the walls.

"Please, have a seat my old friend," Lucius snapped his fingers and a small, very old, house elf appeared to serve tea.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the man before him, waiting patiently for Lucius to begin. It didn't take long.

"Severus, I have only a short time to explain, so I'll get right to it." Lucius ran his fingers down his own long silky pale hair, finding comfort in it's perfection. "I have Harry Potter."

Severus was thankful to have had several years of spying on his side or else he was sure he would have shown how shocked he was.

"He was given to me by our Lord to be tutored and to gain his trust. It is an enormous responsibility and a great sign of the trust our Lord has in me."

At this point Severus could almost see the pride swelling right out of the man. He kept his own demeanor steady, "Indeed."

"The boy is actually doing quite well in his training program. He has come a long way these past days with the help of a little potion that the Dark Lord gave to me. I had to resort to giving him a daily double a dose. "

"And what is this potion?" Severus asked, expertly hiding his panic. Thirteen days under any potion would be detrimental but a double dose could be lethal.

"It is meant to be given to slaves, to help them learn to be obedient. I believe it is called the Potion Of Domination."

Severus choked on the tea he was swallowing. He sputtered before collecting himself once more.

"So, you are familiar with this potion?" Lucius asked, handing his guest a napkin.

Severus was quite familiar with the potion since he had been the one to invent it. It was a powerful mind altering potion, invented for the sole purpose of garnering absolute obedience in the one to drink it. Thirteen days had passed already, too many days to not have come fully into effect. The boy would most likely remember nothing of his past. His face must have been pale for Lucius stood up and walked to the bar in the corner.

"Let me get you something a bit stronger, Severus."

Severus took that time to compose himself, "What exactly does the Dark Lord hope to gain by using this potion on Potter?"

Lucius handed over a tall glass of the finest Fire Whiskey that money could buy. He sat down once more before answering, "Before I tell you, you must swear to me that you will not speak of this to any one."

"I swear," Severus solemnly announced without hesitation.

Lucius smoothed down his crisply pressed shirt, "Yes, I believe you, but unfortunately the Dark Lord does not want you to know."

"Why?"

Lucius chuckled, "Do not look so forlorn, my dear friend. The Dark Lord purposely kept this plan from you because he believes that Albus Dumbledore would be able to get this information from you. He did not want to take any chances."

"That is ridiculous," Severus snapped out.

"Be that as it may, the plan to kidnap Potter was only discussed with four of his most trusted inner circle. You were not one of them."

Severus could see how pleased Lucius was to be able to say this. He took a sip from the crystal goblet before asking, "So then, why are you divulging the Dark lord's confidential plans?"

Lucius paled at these words. He smoothed down his hair once more before answering, "It seems I have run into a slight problem and I require your assistance. The Dark Lord was not aware that Harry was harmed when the wards were brought down at Hogwarts. He had given explicit instructions that Harry was not to be touched. Draco, not only failed to get the port key to Harry but he also harmed him during the attack.

It seems that my son was a bit too eager during the raid and hexed Mr. Potter with a most unsophisticated spell. In turn, Mr. Potter suffered a most hideous burn to his back that is proven to be most resistant to heal. I can not continue with his training until he is healed and free from fever."

Severus did not let his concern for the boy show in any way. "Why me then? Why not ask a true healer to deal with this problem?"

This time Lucius could not hide his nervousness, "If the Dark Lord were ever to find out that Draco has harmed Harry, my son would be killed. Harry has been getting progressively weaker. I need him to be strong when I present him to the Dark Lord."

"You still have not told me what the Dark Lord plans to do with Potter?"

Lucius shook his head, "That is not important."

Severus stood up, shaking out his robes, "Then I must decline."

Lucius jumped to his feet, "Wait!" He hesitated before sitting once more, "I will tell you."

Severus sat down, glad that his ruse had worked. He nodded curtly.

"He wants me to gain Harry's trust… completely. I have been poisoning Harry's mind with stories of Dumbledore. Draco told me what Harry's filthy Muggle relatives had done to him. That is how we knew that the wards at Privet Drive were weakening. It was only a matter of time before they fell and we were there when they did."

Now it all made sense to Severus. Draco had known more then he had thought and told his father all.

"Once Harry is fully under my control then I will present him to the Dark Lord with a gift."

"A gift?" Severus asked, quite curious.

"Yes, Harry will present the Dark Lord with a gift. Harry will bring The Dark Lord the prophecy that now sits under guard at the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries. Harry is the only one, other then the Dark Lord, who can obtain the prophecy."

Severus felt his heart twist in horror, for he was the one to have made this prophecy known to the Dark Lord, albeit many years ago. It was because of him that the Potter's had been killed, it was because of him that the Dark Lord had any knowledge of the prophecy to begin with. He swallowed down the bile that had arisen in his throat.

"So, will you help?" Lucius asked. "I know how fond you are of Draco," he thought to add.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment before answering, "Yes I will help. I would do anything for … Draco."

Lucius immediately stood, "Thank you, Severus. Shall we go down to see Mr. Potter?"

He was here? Severus placed his glass on the table before standing up, eager to see the teen.

"I hate to rush you since you haven't yet finished your drink, but I fear for anyone to see you here." Lucius gave a nervous laugh, "You see, occasionally a few of the inner circle drop by to check up on Harry's progress. You will have to heal Harry down in the dungeon but I didn't think you would mind since I know how much you love your dungeons, Severus."

"That will be fine," Severus stated, relieved to be left alone with the boy.

"I took the liberty of setting up a make-shift potions lab in Harry's cell. It is the only place that is fully warded against anyone who might drop by for a visit. They are not allowed in Harry's cell."

"What has happened to cause you to sequester the boy away so securely?" Severus asked.

Lucius laughed, "Mulciber tends to get a little too…shall we say, physical with the boy."

Severus felt the blood drain out of his face, "Has Mulciber harmed the boy?"

"No, not yet. I've never left the boy alone with him," Lucius motioned for Severus to follow him.

They walked through a large dining room, then turned down a long hall. Severus was glad to have the time to compose himself. He'd witnessed just how violent Mulciber could get in the raids they had been on together. He felt for the portkey in his inner pocket, knowing that he would need to get Potter out of here as soon as possible.

They turned before the kitchen and went down another hall. The temperature drop was noticeable. Lucius waved his wand in front of an ancient painting of a decrepit old castle. The portrait swung open to reveal stone steps.

Lucius waved his wand again and but the sconces barely lit up, hardly adding any light in which to navigate by. The walk down to the dungeon was steep and treacherous. Once they reached the bottom, they stopped in front of a big metal door.

Severus stepped back into the shadows to allow the door to swing open. He could hardly believe his eyes at the sight before him. The boy was dressed in the same pajamas he had on the last time he had seen him. Potter was even thinner and more sickly looking then thirteen days ago. But most appallingly was the boy's unfocused, red rimmed eyes. The emerald green eyes stood out eerily against the bloodshot background.

Lucius stepped into the cell with an air of anticipation. He turned to smile at Severus, whispering out, "Wait until you see how far he has come."

Severus watched in horror as the teen struggled off the dirty mat on the floor and onto his feet. The teen was almost too ill to stand but compliance forced him to try. When he was a few steps away from Lucius, he dropped down to one knee in supplication.

Severus knew then that his potion had damaged this boy, perhaps permanently.

Lucius leaned down and patted the boy on the head, "Good boy, Harry. I have brought you a gift from the Dark Lord." Lucius held out a chocolate frog in a wrapper.

The teen squinted as he lifted his head and looked up, "May I eat it, Lucius?"

Severus would never have recognized the raspy, hoarse voice as belonging to Potter if he hadn't just seen the boy speak. He was alarmed at the teen's sickly pallor and flushed , fevered cheeks.

Lucius chuckled, "So greedy, Harry!"

The boy dropped his gaze to the floor, "Sorry, I'm just a bit hungry."

Lucius chuckled again, "Very well, you may have your treat."

Severus watched as the boy slowly took the treat from Lucius' hand. Potter painstakingly struggled with the wrapper. As soon as the chocolate frog was free from the wrapper it came to life and began to hop away. Potter was far too lethargic to catch the confection. He reached for it but the chocolate frog hopped into a crack in the stone wall. The boy sat back on his heels in defeat.

"Will you thank him for me?" Harry quietly asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Harry, I have a visitor for you to meet."

Severus observed as the boy looked around in a panic, edging back to his paltry mat on the floor, with obvious fear.

"I'm doing everything you say, Lucius!" Harry said in blatant panic. "I swear!"

"Calm down, Harry and get back here!" Lucius commanded in a severe tone. He waited until the boy knelt before him once more before speaking, "Mulciber is not here."

The teen relaxed a bit, letting out the breath he had been holding in.

"Severus Snape is here to help you, not hurt you, Harry. Now show me how obedient you are and say hello."

Harry squinted towards the open door until he made out the dark cloaked figure that had just stepped forward. Something deep inside him recognized this man. He was confused as to how he knew this man but he had a feeling it wasn't in a good way.

He grabbed at Lucius hand, "Don't leave me alone with him!"

Lucius ripped his hand out of the teen's grasp, "Enough foolishness! I trust Severus and I command you to trust him and do everything he asks of you!" Lucius hissed, quite embarrassed for having been so blatantly disobeyed and in front of company, no less.

"I'm sorry," came Harry's desperate plea.

Lucius wiped his hand on his robe, "I am ashamed of you, Harry. Now show my guest the same obedience that you show to me and let him heal you."

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered. He stayed where he was until Lucius left him alone in the cell with Snape. As soon as the cell door closed, he scooted as far away as he could get from Snape. He watched warily as Snape stepped closer to him.

"I know you do not remember me, but I promise I will not hurt you," Severus said as he knelt before the boy and began to assess his health. "I am a Potion Master and know what will stop the infection from getting worse."

Harry stayed by the wall, ready to leap away if the man came any closer.

The magical evaluation spell ended, leaving a smoky set of signs hanging in the air. Severus immediately knew that Harry had been given an anti-apparition, anti-port-key charm. "You cannot be port-keyed out," Severus said in frustration.

"Don't you dare!" Harry said in a shaky voice, "If you try to take me, I'll die!"

Severus stood up, "What makes you think you will die?"

Harry gripped his stomach, "When I got here, Mulciber forced a silver bullet down my throat. If I leave the castle then it'll explode in my stomach." He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. He pulled his knees towards him and rested his head on them.

"Look, Snape, I don't need or want your help. I know I've met you before but I can't quite remember where. The part I do know for certain is that you have something to do with Dumbledore and I don't want anything to do with him."

"What do you know of Dumbledore?"

Harry shook his head, "I can't remember much, except that he kept sending me back to live with my Muggle relatives. Lucius says they were the ones who gave me this blasted burn on my back."

"Do you remember getting the burn on your back?" Severus asked, alarmed at how thoroughly the boy had been brainwashed.

Harry thought for a few minutes before answering, "Everything's kinda fuzzy but I have nightmares of the Muggles and what they did to me..." He suddenly stopped talking. He folded his hands on his knees, clutching his hands tightly together to help him focus on something else. He didn't like thinking about his nightmares or what the Muggles had done to him.

Severus dropped down to one knee and looked at the teen, "Do you have any nightmares regarding Lord Voldemort, Harry?"

Harry suddenly looked up at Snape with panic clearly written on his face, "Don't say his name! You're not supposed to say it out loud!" He looked towards the door then back at Snape, "The Dark Lord hasn't done anything to me to cause me to have nightmares about him."

Snape was taken aback to hear those words coming out of Harry Potter's mouth. He shook his head in consternation, "Does your scar ever hurt you, Harry?"

A slow smile crept across Harry's face, "You know about my scar?"

"Yes, I know that the Dark Lord gave it to you."

Harry's smile grew wider, and in a voice of wonderment he said, "He must be the most powerful wizard in all the world and he chose to give me his special mark." He traced his scar with his finger, "Lucius says that I'm special. Do you know what the Dark Lord calls me?"

The Potion Master shook his head, fearing what he was about to hear.

Harry's eyes lit up with happiness when he said, "The Dark Lord calls me his chosen one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please leave a kudo!!!


	10. The Potion Master

10 - The Potion Master

Harry didn't move away from the wall. He kept a wary watch on the potion master as the man searched through the potion stocks that Lucius had brought in earlier.

"I don't need your help," Harry said when the potion master had stopped and looked over at him.

"Yet, I am here and I intend to heal you," Severus said as he turned back around to investigate the make-shift potions lab. The ingredients for the healing potion he wanted to make were all there. He lit a fire under several cauldrons and began to brew the healing cream.

Harry huffed out in frustration. He didn't trust Snape but knew he had to do whatever Lucius wanted. Something deep inside him wanted to protest but he couldn't bring himself to actually complain anymore then he already had.

He struggled to keep from falling asleep. He was so exhausted but too afraid to fall asleep with Snape in the same room. He tried to concentrate on remembering where he had met Snape, because he knew they had met before. His memories of his life before coming to live with Lucius were foggy at best.

His clearest memories were very recent and even those memories were a bit fuzzy. He remembered being terribly frightened and angry when he had first arrived here. Mulciber had tied him down to the long dining room table with a spell and then shoved that silver bullet down his throat. He rubbed at his neck at the painful memory.

He remembered Mulciber casting a Cruciatus spell on him because he had refused to drink the blue potion. He also remembered Lucius entering the dining room and making Mulciber stop hurting him.

Unfortunately, Lucius hadn't stayed and as soon as he had left Mulciber shoved a tube down his throat and forced him to take that blue potion. His memory of being dragged down here was vivid due to the fact that his back had hurt so dreadfully. He remembered the horrible thirst he had. He wasn't sure how long he had been left in the pitch blackness but it had felt like it had been several days.

Then, he remembered Lucius coming to save him. He had awoken to Lucius gently shaking him awake and offering him a tall glass of water.

Harry's face reddened with shame when he remembered how he had treated Lucius that first time. He had struck out at him and had even tried to make a run for the open door. Lucius had made short work of immobilizing him. Then the man had conjured a chair and explained the situation to him.

It hadn't taken him very long to realize that Lucius was only trying to help him. Lucius had been very patient with him, even offering him that tall glass of water again.

Lucius took good care of him, teaching him all sorts of things and telling him stories about his past. Everything Lucius had said rang true and Harry had even had dreams of his past life to confirm such things had truly happened. The Dursley dreams were the worst, but there were other dreams that were just as bad.

Sometimes he dreamt of a frightening dragon chasing him on his broom and Grindylows biting him in the lake. Lucius had helped him remember that Dumbledore had forced him into competing in a competition that he was far too young to be competing in. It was Dumbledore that wanted him to live with the Dursley's too.

He didn't know exactly what Dumbledore's plans had been for him but he did know that he didn't want to be under the man's control again.

He felt his eyes starting to shut again so he sat up straighter, rubbing his tired eyes in hopes that they would cooperate and stay open.

Severus added in the last of the unicorn thistle to the healing potion, then lowered the heat on the cauldron. His thoughts went back to this complicated crisis that they were in. He had been assessing the potion ingredients that were on the shelf and came to the distressing conclusion that he did not have the necessary components to concoct a counter remedy to the Potion of Domination. He had only brewed the counter potion once before. It hadn't worked very well and the poor Muggle slave had never fully recovered.

He shook his head as he thought of the silver anti- apparition bullet that was in the boy's belly. The only way for the boy to leave these premises would be by Lucius' side. The bullet would explode unless Lucius lowered the wards completely.

He rubbed at his neck as the tension mounted. He looked over at the forlorn boy and shook his head with remorse for having let the boy put himself in such a dire predicament. He knew better then to speak openly in front of Potter, since not only was the teen thoroughly brainwashed to think Dumbledore was the enemy but he also knew that Lucius would be cautious enough to perform a Legilimens on the boy after he left. It also hadn't escaped Severus notice that Lucius had been addressing Potter by his first name, thereby establishing a bond with the teen.

Severus could see that the boy was drifting off to sleep, so he quickly conjured an examination table. The small stroke of good fortune they had been given had been when Lucius had instructed the boy to obey Severus. It would be easier to treat the teen for not only his injuries and fever, but also for the Potion of Domination. Potter would not be able to disobey him.

Severus stepped around the work table intending to help Potter to the examination table, but stopped when the teen looked up at him with fear.

"Don't come any closer," Harry said, distrust and panic clearly in his tone.

Severus was momentarily taken aback. He wondered again what else Mulciber might have done to the boy. In a firm voice Severus ordered, "Potter, take your shirt off and come get on this table,"

Severus went back to the work table to give the boy his space. He watched as the teen tried to disobey but knew the potion running through Potter's body would not allow him to do so. With stiff movements the boy stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. It looked as if the teen was fighting the potion, trying to keep from doing what he had been told but failing. It took a full three minutes for Potter to walk a short distance to the table. Once there, he lied face down on the table in defeat. Severus could see Potter gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles were white.

"Potter, can you recall anything before arriving here?" Severus cooled down the potion and came to stand next to the anxious teen.

Harry gripped the table tighter, "Lucius doesn't like me to talk about that stuff." Harry looked back over his shoulder at the Potion Master. He eyed the small cauldron with distrust.

Severus let out a sigh of frustration. He knew their time was limited but special dispensation would need to be applied to gain the boy's trust.

He set the potion down and moved to the head of the table. He squatted down so that the boy could look at him without twisting around.

"I want you to know that I would not intentionally harm you."

The boy's dubious look didn't change. Harry reached a shaking hand up and scratched at his scar.

"Does your scar hurt?" Severus asked.

Harry rubbed at his forehead, "Yes, but... it doesn't hurt so much right now."

"I can help you, if you will allow me to."

Harry rubbed his scar once more, "Lucius says that it's a privilege to feel the Dark Lord's emotions."

Severus could hear the slight uncertainty in that statement. He thought that would be a good place to start.

"Do you think the Dark Lord to be a fair ruler?" Severus had to tread carefully. He could see that the question was troubling the teen. The boy frowned at him before answering.

"I'm not certain why he punishes so many people. Lucius doesn't like me asking those kind of questions though," Harry said, burying his face in his folded arms.

He hated it when those awful visions of torture accosted him. The one time he tried to ask Lucius about them he'd been struck across the face and told not to question the actions of the Dark Lord.

Severus could see that Potter was distressed with this line of conversation. He stood up and went back to the boy's side. He carefully scooped out a handful of the healing cream.

"Lie still. This will only sting for a few minutes before it begins to numb your skin," Severus said. He slowly placed his hands on the boy's back on a place that was not as badly injured.

The teen practically jumped off the table as he let out a scream and tried to sit up.

"Hush," Severus said in a soothing tone, pushing the boy back down again. He watched the teen bury his face back in his arms once more.

Gently, Severus began to rub the cream into the festering wound. The teen shook under his touch but stayed put on the table. The cream helped the raw angry burn to form a thin layer of skin.

When he was almost finished, the door to the dungeon room opened up. Lucius came into the room with his normal grandeur. Much to Severus' dismay, Harry immediately slid off the table and knelt at the pompous man's feet. The wound on the boy's back ripped open and the teen let out a cry.

Severus growled out in frustration, "Lucius, unless you would like my potion to be entirely useless, I suggest you allow Mr. Potter a reprieve from groveling at your feet."

Lucius chuckled as he petted Harry on the head, "Come now, Severus, we mustn't allow the boy to be coddled. It is my responsibility to train him properly to be presented to the Dark Lord."

"He very well may not live that long if this infection is not properly healed," Severus snapped out in exasperation.

Lucius knew the teen was in bad shape. He tilted his head in concurrence, "Very well. Harry," he said in a stern voice, "Get back on that table and do not get off unless Severus gives you permission."

Severus could see how distraught Lucius' reprimand made the boy. He watched as the teen painstakingly made his way back to the table. As soon as Potter lied down he looked to Lucius for approval.

Lucius ignored the teen and continued talking, "When do you think Harry will be healed, Severus?"

Severus kept his tone steady as he lied, "I do not have all the ingredients required to heal the many layers of skin and muscle that are infected. I need to go back to my stock of potions at Hogwarts to acquire such rare ingredients."

Lucius looked doubtful, "If you obtain these ingredients will you be able to heal the boy faster?"

"Exponentially more rapidly."

"How soon?" Lucius asked in a stressed tone.

Severus raised an eyebrow over Lucius' anxiety, "A week, I should think." He hoped to be long gone from this dreaded place by then.

Lucius shook his head, "No that will not due! He must be healed in a few days at most. I am barely able to keep Mulciber at bay."

Harry's head came up at that name. His large green eyes were filled with fright.

Lucius chuckled, "Not to worry, Harry. You are still under my protection."

Harry felt a small measure of relief and let his head rest on his arms once more.

Lucius turned to leave, motioning for Severus to follow him, "I hope you understand the precautions I will need to take in order to allow you to leave whilst I still have Harry in my home, Severus?"

Severus knew there would be some concessions to leaving Malfoy Manor. Lucius would not be able to risk anyone knowing he was in possession of the most famous wizard of their time.

Severus looked back at the examination table, "Mr. Potter, you are to rest. Lucius, please instruct your house elf to bring Potter a full meal. This potion will do no good if the boy is half starving."

Lucius waited until Severus was out in the hallway before closing and spelling the door locked. They made their way back up to the study in the manor before Lucius spoke once more.

"Severus, I must ask you to perform a blood oath."

Once Severus raised his wand, Lucius held his own wand up. Their wands touched causing a spark. Lucius spoke in a solemn tone, "Severus Snape, you must pledge to keep your knowledge of Harry Potter's location and my name a secret. You must swear to Merlin that you will never divulge my involvement with Harry Potter's capture and imprisonment."

Severus despised what he said next, "I, Severus Snape agree to all that you ask."

Another spark emitted from their wands before a blue light encircled them, thereby sealing their vow.

X  
Do you want another chapter?


	11. 11

11

Severus had never imagined he would feel such trepidation in leaving the boy behind at Malfoy Manor. However, it was absolutely necessary to rid the teen of the dreaded potion now running through his veins, the same potion that he had been responsible for inventing.

He felt a moment of unfamiliar alarm for what might become of Potter whilst he was away from the manor. He knew it was the blood bond that was making him feel so apprehensive to leave the teen. But then again, the possibility of Mulciber paying the youth a visit or of the Dark Lord summoning the boy were genuine threats.

Severus picked up his pace as he strode up the hill leading to Hogwarts. He knew that the blood oath he took at Malfoy's insistence would prevent him from informing the Headmaster of Potter's whereabouts or from divulging whom was holding the teen hostage. He only hoped that the headmaster would allow him to leave straightaway without the customary interrogation.

He didn't have much time to think about how he would handle the situation because the moment he walked through the large wooden doors leading into the school, he was accosted by both Minerva and Albus.

"Severus, you're here!" Albus shouted, with true relief in his voice. "Shall we head up to my office?"

Severus grimaced, "Actually, I have a very important assignment that I must attend to immediately, Albus."

"I insist," Albus replied with force. The headmaster led the way up the winding staircases.

Severus was displeased with the delay in getting back to Potter but knew he did not have a choice in the matter. He followed along behind the headmaster and Minerva. Once they reached the tower office he stood with impatience as he faced both his mentors.

"Where have you been? Any news of Harry's whereabouts?" Albus asked. Severus could hear the hint of hopefulness in the Headmaster's voice.

Severus shook his head, "Unfortunately, the Death Eaters I interrogated gave out no new information as to Potter's whereabouts."

Albus frowned, "So then, what has taken you so long to return?"

Severus had to guard his words, giving the headmaster too much information would break the wizards oath he had taken and kill him instantaneously. "A situation has arisen that I must attend to immediately."

Minerva rung her hands with anxiety, "Severus, there is no mission more important then finding Mr. Potter!"

Albus took up her moment of panic, "I am most concerned for Harry's condition. It is of the utmost importance that he be found as soon as possible, Severus. You should drop everything else and focus on that alone."

Severus could barely contain his anger at being spoken to as if he didn't know what was at stake here. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms with impatience, "Yes, I am well aware of what is at stake, Albus. You must trust that the mission I am on is unpreventable."

Albus stepped closer to the potion master, scrutinizing the man's demeanor. He was immediately aware that Severus was under some sort of constraint. After several long moments of silence he finally spoke, "Severus, I must ask what this mission is?"

"And I must respectfully decline in answering that question, " Severus replied in a curt tone. He saw Minerva's eyes fly open and the headmaster inspect him closer.

Albus pulled his wand from his robes, "Severus, you must excuse my cautious approach. I need to check you for any spells that might have been cast against you."

Severus immediately pulled his own wand out, fearing that the headmaster would somehow be able to force him to talk, in turn forcing him to reveal the wizards oath. His wand was no match for the Elder wand that Albus wielded. A single spell was cast against him, immediately immobilizing him in place. The last sound he heard before losing conscious thought was his wand clattering as it hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry eyed the rest of his meal with trepidation. Lucius had told him to finish everything on his plate, but there had been too much food to conceive of finishing after being denied a full meal for so long a time. He tried to force down the last few bites of eggs as his stomach protested with the threat of losing everything he had just eaten. His back still burned something fierce but his fever seemed to be decreasing. The bland meal of oatmeal, toast and eggs had looked appetizing at first but now he wished it had just been toast. Nonetheless, Lucius had given him an order and he was not about to disobey it.

He stood up on shaky legs as he made his way back to the new bed that Lucius had so generously given him. He felt a rush of gratitude at the thought of the new furniture he had been given. The table with two chairs and new bed with a warm comforter had been a wonderful surprise.

He slowly lowered himself onto the mattress, but then jumped up when he heard the sound of a key being put into the lock of the door. He immediately rushed to meet Lucius. He dropped down to his knees when the man entered the cell.

"Good boy, Harry," Lucius replied when he eyed the empty bowl and plate. "I've more surprises for you once you are well."

Harry looked up with anticipation, "I feel better today, Lucius."

Lucius placed a hand on the boy's brow. He frowned when he felt the fever, "You are still fevered, Harry. Unfortunately your back is still infected. We can not continue with your training until you are well."

He removed his hand abruptly then walked over to the makeshift laboratory. In an exasperated voice he added, "Severus is taking much too long in returning." It had been almost twenty four hours since the Potion Master had left the manor.

Lucius huffed out in annoyance as he took hold of the pot of healing cream. Severus had instructed him to apply the cream in the event that he still be away.

Harry slumped in disappointment, "I feel good enough," he offered up as he eyed the dreaded potion, "I don't think I need anymore of that stuff."

Lucius snapped his fingers with impatience, "That is not for you to decide! Get up here."

He pointed to the examination table, then waited impatiently for the boy to lie down.

Harry struggled to his feet.

As soon as the teen was face down, Lucius took up a handful of the pungent cream. Without any forewarning he slathered the potion on the worst of the angry burn. He shoved the boy's head back down onto the table when the teen let out a yelp.

"Stay put," he ordered without compassion. He methodically applied the cream, ignoring the boy's sniveling. Draco would never act in such an embarrassing manner.

His anger was actually directed at his own son over causing this delay. If it wasn't for this setback he would have the Potter boy ready to present to the Dark Lord by now. He knew the Dark Lord was getting impatient with his progress and feared the Dark Lord might force him to hand the boy over to Mulciber if there was no progress made soon.

Harry gripped the table tighter as the potion took hold. His back would be numb in just a few minutes, he just had to hold on until then.

"Stay put," Lucius repeated harshly before wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yes, sir," Harry said in a trembling voice. He watched Lucius stalk out of the cell then heard the lock turn in the heavy metal door click.

He never should have protested or yelled out. He vowed to keep quiet the next time it was time to apply the potion. After all, Lucius was only doing what was best for him.

His mind drifted back to the dream he had this morning. He couldn't quite remember what it was about but he had awoken with a smile on his face. The only part he remembered was flying over the school with a boy with red hair. He dug deep into his memory and suddenly knew the other boy had been named Ron. He smiled again as he let the memory unfold once more.

He was almost certain that this was the same place he had had dreams, or rather nightmares about. He remembered a dragon chasing him and dementors attacking him, but this time the dream was actually a pleasant one. He suddenly wished he could get out of this dark and dank place, maybe go outside and fly again. He wondered if Lucius would ever let him fly? His scar suddenly gave him a sharp throb.

He scratched at his scar as it continued its relentless burn. The Dark Lord was angry at something or someone… again. That seemed to be the primary emotion the Dark Lord felt. He thought about the question that Snape had asked him; "Do you think the Dark Lord to be a fair leader?"

He knew that Lucius would not approve of his answer. How could someone with so much anger be a fair leader? Yet, he had to be wrong in thinking this way because Lucius was so adamant that the Dark Lord should be the rightful leader of the Wizarding world, not Dumbledore.

The only thing was, Lucius didn't have the same awful visions that continually filled his head with scenes of torture and misery. Something deep inside him wanted to protest against such injustice. He wished the painful headaches would stop.

After a short time he fell into a fitful slumber, wrestling with opposing visions that he couldn't quite place and forgetting the lovely vision of flying with the boy named Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took Severus exactly 28 hours and seventeen minutes to return back to Malfoy Manor. Albus had apologized profusely for having cast such a strong freezing charm against him and for not having the foresight to buffer his fall when the freezing charm caused him to fall and hit his head on the stone floor.

When he had finally awoken, Severus had been infuriated to find himself in the infirmary. After hearing Albus' apology, he had immediately growled his displeasure over being treated like a common criminal, then promptly gathered his needed ingredients from his laboratory and left the castle. It had taken several more hours to obtain the very illegal Unicorn blood that would be needed to counter Potter's potion.

As soon as the precious ingredient was in his hand, Severus immediately used the port key back to Malfoy Manor. Every time he imagined what he would find upon returning, his heart leapt into his throat, so he endeavored not to let his mind dwell on those horrifying thoughts.

The front door to Malfoy manor opened when he stepped up the path. Lucius swept towards him with a look of fury and panic on his face.

"It has been too long, Severus!" Lucius said, completely forgetting his manners. "It is almost too late to train him properly!"

"Has Potter worsened?"

Lucius escorted Severus into the house, gesturing for him to follow as he strode quickly towards the dungeons, "He is still fevered and weak. I've forced the boy to eat and used that dreadful cream on his burn, yet Potter is still resistant to recovery!" He said it as if the teen was somehow responsible for his own lack of recovery.

Before Severus could respond, Lucius went on in his anxious tone, "Mulciber has been here twice and brings news that the Dark Lord wants to see the boy! I cannot bring Potter to meet the Dark Lord in his current condition. If the Dark Lord finds out that Draco hurt Potter …" His sentence trailed off, not wanting to voice the dire consequences out loud.

"Calm down, Lucius. We are wasting time," Severus was eager to see the condition Potter was in. The rest of the walk down to the dungeon was silent.

Once again, as soon as Lucius entered the dungeon cell, Potter immediately fell to his knees in submission. Lucius waved the boy up, "Get on the examination table, stupid boy, before you get any worse."

Severus stood back and watched as the teen obediently climbed up onto the table.

"Go ahead, Severus," Lucius said, "heal the boy. Just remember, Draco's life is in your hands."

Harry frowned at that. Who was Draco and what did he have to do with all of this?

Severus was relieved to see the boy had no further injuries and was strong enough to move without too much pain. He examined the burn, bothered that the previous cream had not healed the burn any better then this. He gently laid a hand on the boy's upper back, knowing that his touch would offer the teen a reprieve from the pain in his scar.

Harry let out a sigh of relief at the touch. His head suddenly felt better and he felt a sense of calmness seep through him. He didn't understand how that could be possible with a simple touch.

Severus kept his hand on the teen's back momentarily.

"How long, Severus?" Malfoy snapped out with impatience.

Severus shook his head, "I haven't any idea, Lucius. I will brew a stronger potion but I've no idea how long it will take to heal this wound."

Lucius waved his hand, "Very well then, I will begin his training immediately whilst you are brewing. Harry, follow me."

Severus pressed the boy back down on the table when he tried to get up, "Lucius, you are making a grave error. The boy is not ready for strenuous activity in his condition."

Harry struggled to obey, pushing back against the potion master's hold, "I feel good, Lucius! I want to train!"

"Let him go, Severus. I haven't the time to let him heal first. Come, Harry." Lucius didn't wait to hear Severus' rebuttal. He strode towards the door, confident that the boy would follow. "Let us know when the potion is ready."

Harry slipped out of Snape's grasp and scrambled to follow Lucius. Even in his weakened condition he felt excited to be leaving the dungeon. His excitement began to wane by the time he had made it up the very long and winding staircase and through several extravagantly furnished rooms . He took a moment to catch his breath and look around the opulently furnished room he found himself standing in.

A crystal chandelier, that was bigger then him, was hanging in the middle of the dark wood paneled room. There were several marble statues scattered though out the room. The portraits hanging on the walls were all of formidable looking wizards, each one wearing a look of disgust as they eyed him. A very large and fancy dinning room table filled the rest of the room.

"Wow! Is this really your home, Lucius?" Harry asked in wonderment. How could one person own such a wonderful castle?

"Don't ask such stupid questions! Of course this is all mine. I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Lucius huffed. He had been pushed beyond his limitations and his patience was running thin. He looked closely at the teen and shook his head in disgust. The boy was filthy and wearing such rags that he didn't want to let the teen sit on any of his costly chairs.

"Come," Lucius beckoned. He strode through several more rooms, then up another staircase. By the time they made it to the west wing he could hear the boy panting with exhaustion. Bloody hell, he didn't have time for this setback! The Dark Lord was not a patient ruler and would not look kindly on another delay.

They stopped once they reached a lavishly furnished bedroom with a gigantic bed in the middle of the room. The room clearly belonged to a young man. There were several quiddich books on a book shelf that reached the ceiling. Several costly racing brooms were hung on display against the furthest wall. A richly carved marble dresser held several silver trophies representing all sorts of achievements. The large fireplace had a mantle that spanned across one entire wall. The mantle was covered in moving pictures of a young man with silver blond hair and several of his friends. It looked as if the teen had been to every place in the world.

He narrowed his eyes and studied the boy in the picture. There was something familiar about the pale haired teen, something… unlikable about the way he sneered into the camera. Harry knew he must have seen the boy somewhere before but couldn't pin down the memory.

"That is my son. Perhaps you remember Draco from school?" Lucius asked, before proudly stating, "He is top in his class."

"It looks like he's been to some amazing places," Harry said as he struggled to place the face. After a moment, he quietly added, "He's lucky to have such a great father." He could hear the longing in his own voice and his face flushed with embarrassment.

He looked down at his shabby pajama bottoms and dirty feet, suddenly feeling very lowly and unworthy of being in Lucius' son's bedroom. All these costly, wonderful items had been given to this Draco by Lucius. He couldn't help himself as he reached a hand out to touch the silky silver bedspread and wished that it was his own.

Lucius used his cane to give the boy's hand a quick and harsh rap, "You mustn't touch that which does not belong to you, Harry."

Harry gasped as the pain shot through his hand. More then the pain though, he felt a unexpected anger towards Lucius for giving this Draco boy all these nice things but treating him as if he meant nothing to him. He looked towards Lucius with an anger he could not hide, "I wasn't going to do anything to it!"

Lucius could see the resentment and fury in the teen's emerald eyes. Potter shouldn't have been able to still have those emotions towards him after having triple the amount of Domination potion. The potion the boy had been given should have snuffed out any and all of his own will and made the boy a virtual slave, willing to please Lucius' every desire.

He took a step back as a thought occurred to him. Perhaps the boy was special in some sort of abnormal way? It stood to reason since the two most powerful wizards of their time were anxious to keep the teen under their thumbs. Lucius had been a witness to several of the boy's near death experiences at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He'd also witnessed Potter's fight against the Dark Lord whilst in the graveyard. There was no arguing that someone or something was definitely protecting the child.

Lucius knew that the outcome of the war could go to either side. It might be to his own advantage to garner the boy's goodwill. It never was a good idea to put all your eggs into one basket. With that thought in mind, Lucius quickly changed his approach and schooled his face into one of concern.

"Harry, I hope your hand is not injured. I merely meant to educate you in the ways of a more refined young man." Lucius took the boy's hand into his own and rubbed the reddened skin gently. He knew how his touch would stimulate the potion into forcing the teen to obey.

Harry was immediately ashamed of his behavior, he couldn't understand how he had let himself get angry at Lucius. "Sorry, Lucius. I shouldn't have touched anything. It won't happen again."

Lucius smirked at how easy it would be to manipulate Dumbledore's little pawn. It didn't escape his notice that Harry spoke of having a father as if it were an impossible dream. Considering the way the Muggles had treated the teen, it didn't surprise him that Harry would want someone to treat him as a true son.

He gently caressed Harry's face, waiting until the boy looked up at him, "This could all be yours one day, Harry." He delighted in seeing Harry's eyes grow large with wonderment.

"If all goes well at the ministry and you do as you are told, then I see no reason why you cannot become my son. I could adopt you and offer you everything I offer to my own son."

Harry looked into Lucius' blue eyes, searching to see if this was just a joke. Lucius stared back at him with a genuineness that couldn't be faked.

"You're - you're serious? You're not joking?" Harry whispered, holding his breath until he heard Lucius answer him.

"Yes, Harry, I would adopt you, make you a part of my family."

It all sounded too good to be true. Lucius was a great man, an important man. He was obviously the best father a guy could ever hope to have.

"I-I just have to get that prophecy and then … then, you'll adopt me?" Harry asked, clearly overcome with emotion.

"That's correct," Lucius replied, pleased with himself for coming up with such a devious plan that would induce such adoration from Harry Potter. "You need only complete the task you are given."

"I can do it! I swear I'll work really hard!" Harry exclaimed. It seemed such an easy task and in return his deepest desire would come true. It would mean everything to him to have a father!


	12. 12

Severus stirred the potion as it bubbled in the cauldron. The plume of rising smoke was exactly the color it should be at this point in the brewing process. He carefully uncorked the small vial of Unicorn blood, taking precaution to add just one drop in at a time. The potion hissed and sputtered when the unicorn blood broke the surface, just as it should.

The potion was close to being finished after three days of constant brewing. If all went well, then anti-Potion of Domination would be ready by this time tomorrow. It would take several doses to rid Potter's body of the awful potion but with any luck the boy would begin to see just what kind of a person Malfoy really was. Perhaps it was too optimistic to believe his potion would rid the teen of all the effects of the dreaded potion, since the boy had been given three times the dosage, but then again, Potter always did seem to escape dire situations.

Severus studied the sleeping form on the bed before him. Potter had come back from his lesson quite exhausted. The first day Potter had come back with an enthusiasm for learning new spells that Severus had never seen in the boy.

The second day hadn't brought such an enthusiastic response from the Gryffindor. He'd hadn't said what spell had him so distraught but Severus knew Potter had begun to learn dark defensive spells from the very aura the boy now exuded.

Today the boy had simply shuffled in and went straight to the bed without so much as a word. Severus tried to ignore the dread clawing at his stomach over seeing Potter so hopeless. He didn't know what long term effect these dark arts lessons would have on the teen.

Lucius had been teaching the boy very dark spells that a child Potter's age should never be learning. According to Lucius, Potter was exceeding expectations in every lesson he had been taught thus far. Severus placed the glass stirring stick down on a towel and rubbed at his temples. His anxiety was growing with every minute Potter spent in the company of Lucius Malfoy. Unbeknownst to the boy, Lucius intended to teach Potter how to cast the Cruciatus spell tonight.

Lucius had come in an hour ago to make certain Potter was following orders and getting rest for his nightly lesson. Once he found the boy asleep he confided in Severus about the lesson that would be taught that night.

Severus felt a good measure of dread for what the boy would be forced to do this evening. Lucius intended on forcing Potter to practice the Unforgivable spell on a considerably elderly house elf . According to Lucius, the house elf had been slacking of late and was not worth keeping any longer, and therefore of no further value to the Malfoy family.

The Potion Master had been racking his brain to come up with a way to have Potter avoid this lesson, but thus far had not been able to get past the fact that the boy had that silver bullet sitting in his belly. There was no plan of escape that would work without the risk of killing Potter.

Just then, the teen stirred in his sleep, crying out as tears slipped out onto his cheeks. Severus took a step towards the bed with the intent to wake Potter, but stopped when the boy suddenly screamed and rolled off the bed.

As soon as Harry hit the floor he awoke with a start. He clutched at the scar on his head, willing it to stop throbbing with such a blinding pain. He flinched back when Snape took hold of his arm.

"Are you hurt?" Severus asked, dropping down to one knee. He gripped the teen more firmly and then placed a hand on Potter's back, knowing that his touch would lessen the pain that Potter was in the throes of suffering.

After a few moments of relief, Harry asked, "How do you do that, take the pain away?"

The pain had quickly dissipated with contact from Snape. He looked up into Snape's black eyes. Part of him wanted to pull away from the sinister looking wizard but a bigger part of him was intelligent enough to stay put.

Severus ignored the question with a lift of his eyebrow.

"You must know some pretty good healing spells," Harry commented. He wiped the tears from his face, hoping that Snape hadn't witnessed something really embarrassing while he was asleep. "I'm okay now," he added, feeling a bit childish. He pulled away from the Potion Master, immediately regretting the momentary reprieve from the pain in his scar.

Severus watched as the teen shakily sat down on the bed and hung his head with an air of despair. He felt a moment of remorse for having failed the boy in keeping him safe.

"He's hurting someone…" Harry whispered, "a girl."

Severus was still on one knee and could see the anguish in the boy's eyes. There was a moment of hesitation before he placed a hand on top of Potter's hand. Offering any sort of comfort did not come naturally to him but he knew he had to gain Potter's trust, and soon.

"The Dark Lord knows no bounds," Severus quietly confided. He could see the struggle Potter was having with his loyalty towards Lucius' ideas of whom should lead the Wizarding world.

"She couldn't have done anything bad enough to cause that punishment," Harry said as he tried to justify the Dark Lord's actions.

Severus knew he was wading in murky territory when he said, "Shouldn't a leader be judged by his actions and not by his legend?"

Severus was dismayed when the boy slowly pulled his hand away. He could see the distrust forming in the boy's eyes before Potter turned and laid back down on the bed with his back facing out.

"Better do what Lucius told me to," Harry mumbled, as he pulled the blankets back up over his shoulders, "He told me to sleep."

Severus stood back up, shaking his head over what his own potion had done to this boy. He felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders at the thought of what would become of Potter should this antidote fail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AGAIN!" shouted Lucius as his frustration with Harry mounted. The Cruciatus Curse should not be this difficult to perform, Draco had learned it in a day, but for some reason Harry was failing miserably at it.

Harry lifted his wand once more, dripping sweat as he willed himself to obey and just cast the awful curse once and for all. He could tell that Lucius was getting more and more disappointed with him but it felt so wrong to hurt anyone, especially an old house elf.

"I'm trying, Lucius," he tried to explain after another failed attempt. He closed his eyes as he tried to block out the vision of the trembling house elf standing before him. "It doesn't seem fair," he tried to explain, "he didn't really do anything wrong."

"Fair!?" Lucius snapped, whipping out his own wand and pointing it at the house elf, "Who ever told you life was fair!?" he yelled at the stupid boy. His wand snapped towards the shaking house elf, "Cruciatus!"

The old house elf screamed as he fell to the floor and his body convulsed with spasms.

Harry panicked at the sight before him. He flung himself on top of the elf, hoping to block the curse with his own body. A sharp pain exploded from his insides and he immediately felt as if every bone in his body was breaking.

Lucius ended the spell abruptly, growling out in irritation. He turned his back on the scene, pacing away, feeling that if he stayed he might do serious damage to the senseless idiot Gryffindor.

After a few long moments he turned back around to address the problem at hand. Harry was still curled up on his side next to the quivering house elf.

"Get up!" Lucius snapped out in disgust. Only a Gryffindor would do something as foolish as trying to protect a non-human with his own body.

Harry struggled to stand before helping the trembling house elf to his feet. The house elf stared up at him with a grateful look but remained silent.

"Whatever possessed you to get in the way of my curse, Harry?" Lucius asked between clenched teeth.

Harry struggled to find a way to convey the injustice he felt on the house elf's behalf, "I don't know, Lucius. It just … I don't know, just feels wrong to hurt him."

'You disappoint me, Harry," Lucius said in a more controlled voice. It pleased him to see just how deeply his words struck Potter.

Harry felt his heart sink, "I'm sorry," he offered, knowing that it wasn't enough. "I'll do better on the next lesson."

Lucius shook his head, "No, we are finished for the evening. I don't think I could stomach watching another display such as that." Upon seeing the boy step back as if he had just been struck, Lucius quietly added, "I had hoped you would succeed in accomplishing the Dark Lord's mission but I see now that it may not be possible with such Hufflepuff displays. Draco would never shame the family like this."

Harry's face paled at the thought of not being good enough to be a part of the Malfoy family. He stepped forward, knowing that he had let his emotions get in the way of his lessons and vowing to do better. He gripped his wand tighter and gathered his courage before pointing his wand at the house elf once more.

"Cruciatus!" Harry yelled out, pouring all the fear he had in losing Lucius' favor into his spell.

The house elf fell to the ground, withering in pain. Harry immediately ended the spell, feeling as if he wanted to die of shame for what he had just done. His head buzzed with his own magic as it reverberated back through his wand. There was a split second when he had a moment of clarity and he suddenly wondered why he was being so obedient to Lucius. He tried to grasp onto that thought but within seconds his mind clouded again.

Lucius laughed with glee, happy and relieved in the knowledge that he was succeeding in the Dark Lord's request to train Harry properly. For a moment there he had begun to doubt the boy had the guts to perform this spell.

"Yes, Harry! Yes, that is how it is done! Well done, son," Lucius said magnanimously.

Harry's heart skipped abeat at the sound of Lucius' praise and at being called, "son". He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. The spell was hard to do but maybe it didn't hurt the house elf as badly as he thought. He looked at the elf again and thought it looked to be in pretty good shape. It was hardly even trembling anymore.

"Come, my son," Lucius offered, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "This deserves a special treat!"

Harry was lead through the mansion and up the winding staircase. They stopped outside of Draco's bedroom door. Harry looked up at Lucius to see what he should do next.

Lucius tilted his head towards the door, "Go ahead, Harry. Go on in and see what surprise I have for you."

Harry pushed the door open, gasping when he peered into the room. There were now two magnificent beds in the opulent bedroom. He looked up at Lucius with questioning eyes.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked.

Lucius smiled, "It means that I am getting closer to having two sons, Harry. With a little more hard work and perseverance you will be welcomed into our family."

Harry didn't think before he turned into the man standing next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Everything just felt so right.

Lucius pushed the boy away, "Now, now, Harry, let's not get so emotional. A proper wizard would never show such expressive displays of affection. In future you are allowed only a handshake and nothing more."

Harry pulled his arms close to himself, feeling terribly stung by the reprimand. The lecture resonated of something he had heard once before. He knew a freak such as himself shouldn't touch others.

"I'm sorry," Harry quietly said, taking a last peek at the two beds before Lucius shut the door.

"Perhaps you should head back down to the dungeons and take another nap," Lucius said. He watched as the boy hesitated, opening his mouth to say something, before turning and walking down the staircase. Lucius thought to add, "And don't dawdle on your way down, Harry. Straight to bed with you."

Harry felt a sense of freedom as he made his way back down to the dungeon. This was his first time unassisted in the manor. He tried to obey Lucius' command but he couldn't help thinking that he had already slept and wasn't tired in the least. His eyes inquisitively searched every room as he walked through it. As he was walking through the library his curiosity overcame his desire to do as he was told. A door was partly ajar and there was a hooting sound coming from behind it.

He slowly pushed the door open, fighting a pull to do the right thing and obey Lucius. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a snowy white owl in a locked cage.


	13. 13

-113-

Harry felt a sense of freedom as he made his way back down to the dungeon. This was his first time unassisted in the manor. He tried to obey Lucius' command but he couldn't help thinking that he had already slept and wasn't tired in the least. His eyes inquisitively searched every room as he walked through it. As he was walking through the library his curiosity overcame his desire to do as he was told. A door was partly ajar and there was a hooting sound coming from behind it.

He slowly pushed the door open, fighting a pull to do the right thing and obey Lucius. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a snowy white owl in a locked cage.

A rush of memories overtook Harry as he stared at the agitated white owl. A locked cage in a dimly lit bedroom, a far off speck of white getting larger as it got closer to an open window with bars, a gentle nip to his hand …so many memories of this owl accosted him.

Harry slowly lifted his hand towards the cage. The owl stopped hooting and stretched his neck out as far as it would go in hopes of touching Harry's hand.

Harry noticed the chain holding the owl to his perch. He quickly unlocked the cage then carefully unlatched the chain from around the owl's leg. The owl immediately forced her way past Harry's arm and jumped onto his shoulder.

Harry rubbed the owl's head as the bird nipped at his ear and pressed up against him. It all felt so familiar, … he suddenly knew he had done this a hundred times before. The owl's name was Hedwig, he was certain.

"Hey, Hedwig, how're you girl?" Harry whispered. The owl hooted softly, nudging his ear once more.

Harry suddenly heard a sound behind him, turning just in time to see Lucius sweep into the library. He stepped back behind the door and hoped that Lucius didn't come to check on the owl. He put his finger on his lips to show Hedwig to keep silent. It was as if the bird understood when she tucked her head under her wing.

Lucius threw the green floo powder into the fireplace, feeling somewhat apprehensive to be speaking to the Dark Lord. One never knew what sort of mood the Dark Lord would be in, nor what new task would be given. At least the boy was showing improvement.

"My Lord," Lucius said, as he knelt with his head in the fire.

The sound of the high pitched, cold voice coming from the library made Harry break into a cold sweat and his scar burn something fierce. His hand shook as he covered his mouth to keep from making a sound.

"Luciusss, my faithful sservant," came the hiss from the floo. "How is our little project coming along?"

"Wonderful, my Lord. The boy is showing to be quite intelligent," Lucius answered with pride. "He performed the Cruciatus with minimal training."

"There is no room for mistakes, Luciusss," The Dark Lord warned. "I expect both the boy and the prophecy to be at my home within two days."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Mulciber is quite anxious to get his hands on the boy," Voldemort said with a chuckle that made Harry's stomach drop with fear.

Lucius stumbled over his next question, knowing that questioning the Dark Lord was never a sound idea, "The boy is not to be mine?"

The Dark Lord's amusement was gone, replaced by a cold and menacing voice, "I find myself in need of a little entertainment, Lucius. Mulciber will provide that. The Potter brat has plagued my life enough and deserves to be punished for his transgressions."

Lucius started to say something but was cut off.

"Or I could give your son to Mr. Mulciber," The Dark Lord hissed with irritation.

"No! I would never question your brilliance," Lucius beseeched, "The Potter boy will be there in two days."

"Enough of this!" The Dark Lord impatiently yelled.

The floo immediately turned back to red fire, causing Lucius to yank his head out in a rush.

"Bloody hell!" Lucius shrieked, as he felt the skin on his face begin to blister.

Harry heard the man rush from the library just as his legs buckled and he slid down the wall. Terror filled him over what he had just heard. He knew exactly what Mulciber would do to him. The cruel man had whispered it in his ear when he had shoved that silver bullet down his throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus poured the precious potion into a small glass vial. It was the Wizarding worlds best hope, without Potter all would be lost. He placed a cushioning charm around the potion before pocketing it in his robes.

He had just begun to start on another burn potion when the heavy door was pushed open. Potter walked into the cell with his head hung and a snowy owl perched on his shoulder.

"Where did you get that owl from?" Severus asked, knowing that Potter's owl was last seen at Hogwarts days after Potter's disappearance. The boy seemed to have not heard him as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

Severus stepped closer to the bed, alarmed at the boy's sickly white pallor and withdrawn demeanor.

"Has something happened, Potter?"

The betrayal Harry felt clawed at his stomach. He felt numb with fear at the thought of being under Mulciber's control.

"Potter?"

"Lucius, didn't even try," Harry whispered. "He lied to me."

"Lucius lied about what, Potter?"

"About everything … he lied about everything," Harry cried, "He's going to give me to Mulciber.

"How do you know this?" Severus demanded, grabbing Potter by the arms, forcing the boy to look at him. The owl squawked loudly then tried to take a nip at the professor's hand.

"I heard him," Harry grabbed onto the professor's forearms as an overwhelming panic set in, "He was talking to Lucius through the floo. He said he wants Mulciber to punish me. Mulciber said he would…" Harry let the sentence trail off, not wanting to repeat what the evil man had said he would do to him.

Severus could feel the boy trembling, "Potter, listen to me." He grabbed Harry's face then waited until the boy looked him in the eyes. It was imperative that the teen agree to go forward with the plan. "I can help you. You must trust me."

"Trust you with what? What can you do to help me?"

"You have been poisoned by Lucius. He gave you a potion to make you obey his every command. You will not be able to get away from him unless you take the potion I give you."

The boy narrowed his eyes at the potion master, "How do I know you're not the one poisoning me?" He pulled out of the man's grasp and backed up on the bed.

Severus could see the confusion in the boy's eyes, "You heard Lucius and what he intends to do with you. If you do nothing then you will be at the tender mercies of Mulciber… or you could take the potion I made and see the reality of your situation, Potter!"

"You're supposed to be on the Dark Lord's side!" Harry accused.

"You must make a choice, Potter. If you choose to stay in this drug induced state you will not have a choice but to obey, Lucius," Severus stated purposefully. "Think, Potter! Try to remember the person you were before coming to Malfoy Manor. The Harry Potter I knew at Hogwarts would never let anyone force him into doing the wrong thing! You used to be brave! I am giving you the choice to do the right thing."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember anything about his life before coming here. He knew he had met Hedwig before and that the owl was special to him. He reached up to comfort the agitated bird. He knew there was something wrong about the way he had been acting. He often found himself immersed in a fog of uncertainty. He would rather die then be under Mulciber's power. He didn't really have a choice, did he? He had to trust the professor. Besides, the professor had only ever helped him and even had some sort of peculiar way to take pain away by a simple touch.

He looked up at the Potion Master, "What will this potion do?"

Severus slipped the small vial of potion from his robes and held it up for the teen to see.

"I will be straightforward with you. The potion will render you powerless for a short time as it forces the other potion from your body. It will not be pleasant but it will not last long," Severus held the potion out to the boy to take. He had no idea how long they had before Lucius put in an appearance.

Harry carefully took the small vial. He rolled the vial between his fingers as he came to his decision. He quietly admitted, "There's been times when I remember things that didn't make sense to me. I think I remember being … happy at Hogwarts. Lucius said I hated being there and that he rescued me, but… I have dreams of flying with friends and laughing and other stuff too."

"Yes, I know for a fact that you considered Hogwarts to be your home," Severus stated, hoping to invoke more memories.

Something rang true in that statement for Harry. He uncorked the potion before closing his eyes as he tilted the bottle into his mouth. There was a slight tingling as the slimy liquid slid down his throat. He immediately felt a sharp burn in his stomach and clutched at his belly, "Something's wrong, Professor."

Severus stepped forward, watching for signs that the potion was working. "Try to relax, Potter."

Harry rolled onto his side, pulling his knees up to his chest. His stomach ached something fierce. He tried to breathe through the pain. "Bloody hell," he gasped, "hurts so much."

Severus knew that his potion was working when a smoky gray aura leaked from the boy's skin.

Harry could feel his blood boil beneath his skin. It felt as if millions of needles were inside of him and trying to get out. His body shook with the pain the potion was causing him and he suddenly wondered if he had made a mistake. "Oh Merlin, I shouldn't of done this," he tried not to think of what Lucius would think of him when he found out what he had done.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on the boy's back. "It will be over soon," he said, hopeful for the first time.

The only spot on Harry's body that was not throbbing with pain was where the professor's hand was pressed upon his back. He tried to focus on that spot. Harry could tell that something was changing in him. His mind began to clear from the fog he had been living with and he began to remember …


	14. 14

The memories didn't trickle in slowly… they actually bombarded his mind fast and furiously causing Harry to pass out. When he awoke it was to Snape shaking his shoulders and hissing out for him him to wake up.

Harry tried to comprehend all that had happened to him but he needed a minute to take it all in. He pushed the potion master's hands off him and sat back, leaning against the stone wall as he sat on his bed. He brought his knees up and pressed his forehead to them.

"Just a minute, give me a minute!" Harry said in a strangled voice. He breathed in deeply as he tried to come to terms with where he was and how he'd been acting towards Malfoy … fucking Lucius Malfoy! He grabbed handfuls of hair as he remembered groveling at that man's feet and then … the way he'd hexed that poor house elf! He growled out in frustration for having put himself in another predicament … fucking Voldemort and … what about Mulciber! He needed to get out of here!

He reached out and grabbed Snape's arm, "We gotta get out of here, Snape! Voldemort is going to hand me over to Mulciber and they're trying to get me to hand over another prophecy at the Department of Mysteries! Bloody hell, what the hell did I do? "

Snape grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him to the edge of the bed. "Potter, get ahold of yourself! We don't have much time and I need you to listen to me." He gave the boy a final shake.

Harry suddenly remembered what had got him into this predicament to begin with. "Sirius! Where is Sirius? Did they get him?" His owl flew to him and landed on his shoulder. He reached up and stroked her head.

"Yes, he has been captured," Snape said, not bothering to soften his words. "We have not heard any further news regarding his whereabouts."

"Oh Merlin," Harry said, standing up and beginning to pace. "We gotta find him! How can I leave with this,…" He grabbed his stomach, "with this thing in my stomach?"

"I have a plan but it is extremely dangerous, and only to be used as a last resort," Snape said, standing then walking towards his makeshift lab. He waited until the boy looked at him before saying, "We do not have the luxury of waiting much longer. I know how the Dark Lord works and he seems to be running out of patience. I wouldn't put it past him to force Lucius to hand you over to Mulciber sooner than planned for."

"No!" Harry adamantly replied, shaking his head, "No! You don't know what he's going to do to me." Harry said in a fear laden voice.

"We won't let that happen," Snape said. "In the meantime you must not let Lucius know that you are no longer under the potion."

"What the hell is that potion? I tried to fight it and then, I don't know … I just forgot everything and did everything that bastard told me to do!"

"It is called the Potion of Domination. It is basically a liquid Imperius Curse that could last a lifetime. It is shocking that you remember so much. Most people do not recover from that potion fully," Snape said,

Harry eyed him suspiciously before asking, "Did you invent it? "

Snape simply closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Fuck, Snape! I can't believe I did all that stuff and all because of some potion that you invented!" Harry was so mad. His hands were balled up into fists.

""Enough!," Snape growled out, as he continued to cut up ingredients. "We don't have time for this. We need to start strengthening your stomach lining." He used his knife to point to a vial on the table. "Take that, Potter."

Harry looked at the purple liquid in the vial then reached out and grabbed it. He started to drink it before a thought occurred to him. "Wait," Harry said, his eyes wide with fear, "What do you plan to do?"

"If all else fails, I am going to apparate you to Hogwarts," the potion master said, continuing to brew.

"I'll die! The bullet will explode and I'll die … right?" Harry asked, then quickly finished drinking the potion.

"Not necessarily," Snape replied, "I believe we will have a few moments to heal you, … that is if I have enough time to finish brewing this potion."

"Not necessarily? That makes me feel loads better," Harry replied, rubbing his hair back off his face. "but honestly, … I'd rather die than be given to Mulciber, so okay … at least we have a plan."

Snape shook his head. "I said as a last resort. I'd rather not put your life in jeopardy if we have another chance for you to escape. However, your owl will be part of our plan and we need to keep her hidden until we need her."

The owl seemed to understand exactly what Severus said and jumped off Harry's shoulder, then hid under the bed.

Just then there was a noise out in the hallway. Harry's eyes flew open as he looked to Snape. Snape used his knife to point to the bed. Harry got back on the bed and tried to make his face look calm.

"Remember, you must act as if you are still under the potion," Severus whispered. He stowed away the empty vial and hid the caldron on the shelf under the table just as the door opened.

Lucius came into the room looking rather flustered, his face still showing signs of the burn. The man stood in the room and waited.

It occurred to Harry that he hadn't rushed to kneel in front of the man. It took every bit of self control Harry had to force himself to drop to his knees.

"We'll need to work on that, Harry. I do hate to wait," Lucius said, then used his cane to give Harry a sharp smack on the head.

Harry felt a trickle of blood drip down the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Lucius. Please forgive me," he said, as he felt a white hot pain on the side of his head.

Lucius wiped his cane off with his robe, looking down now at Harry with such a disgusted look that it made Harry's heart speed up with fear. "You are filthy, and you are not in any condition to present to the Dark Lord. Our plans have changed, Harry and we will be meeting with him late tonight."

Harry felt all the blood rush out of his face and he had to use a hand to the stone floor to steady himself. Oh Merlin, it was happening tonight!

Lucius seemed to see his fear and dropped a hand to his head. "Relax, Harry. As long as you do everything I say you will be fine. You want become my son, do you not?"

Harry forced himself to nod. "Yes, Lucius. I do want to be your son."

"Good boy," Lucius said, then directed his gaze to Severus. "Is the boy's back healed Severus?"

Severus splayed his hands out, "Would it matter, Lucius? It sounds as if the Dark Lord is not giving you anymore time. Are you certain you cannot ask for more time?"

Lucius shook his head. "He is adamant that we move the date up to this evening. The search for Potter is only gaining momentum and there isn't an Auror out there that is not searching for the boy." When he saw Harry looking up at him he snapped his fingers and pointed to the door. "Get upstairs Harry and take a shower and change clothes. The house elf is waiting for you."

Harry looked to Snape with wide eyes and then looked at Lucius. He didn't know if he'd see Snape again and didn't know if he should leave. His hesitation earned him another hard stroke of the cane to his head, causing him to fall to his side.

"Lucius," Severus said, "perhaps beating the boy on the night he is to be presented to the Dark Lord is counter productive?" He walked around the table and looked down at the boy on the floor. "Perhaps, I should give him another dose of the healing potion and heal the wounds on his scalp before he showers?"

Lucius huffed out in exasperation. "Yes, yes, for Merlin's sake, I need to rein in my temper. It's just so imperative that the boy follow through with these plans. Just do what you need to, then send him upstairs. Hurry though, we haven't much time before Mulciber arrives."

He used the toe of his boot to poke Harry on the leg. "You better not fail me, Harry."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, clearly shaken up. He watched the man walk out of the room, leaving the heavy iron door open behind him.

Harry immediately stood up on shaky legs and looked to the professor. "Tonight … I'm going to be given to Mulciber tonight!" He stood frozen in terror as he watched the professor.

Severus rushed to his potion table and ripped a page from his potion book. He wrote a message out then rolled it up. "Hedwig," he called out. The bird flew up on his table. Severus tied the note to the bird's leg.

"Take this to Dumbledore immediately. Do not let anyone see you."

They watched the owl fly out the dungeon door.

"Potter, get over here," Severus snapped, rifling through his potions before choosing one. "Drink this."

Harry took the vial with a shaking hand. As soon as he was done, his teacher spelled his head wounds closed.

Harry looked up into the Potion Master's eyes. "I'm scared," he admitted.

Severus put a hand to the boy's shoulder. "You must be ready, Harry. I can't get you out of the house but as soon as you are outside, I will be waiting. The potion I gave you will buy us a little time once the bullet explodes."

Harry nodded. "Will it hurt?" He asked in a quiet voice.

The professor gave him a look that was almost sorrowful. That look was answer enough and Harry gulped down a cry that wanted to escape. He was probably going to die tonight.

"You must go upstairs and act as if you are still drugged. Your life depends on this. It will become exceedingly harder once Mulciber arrives," Severus cautioned, squeezing Harry's shoulder as if he was trying to pass his strength to him. "But just remember, you are not alone. I will be right outside the front door and I will get you home. I promise."

Harry breathed out a strained breath and nodded. "Okay, I can do it."

Severus gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Of course you can," the Potion Master said. "You are a Gryffindor through and through."

Harry nodded, bolstered now by the professor's words. "I'll be going home."


	15. 15

Harry walked up the stone steps leading out of the dungeons with such a feeling of dread that he turned when he reached the top and considered falling backwards. If his body was mangled enough he may not be handed over to Mulciber. He looked down the long staircase wondering if he might actually die from the fall. He couldn't let himself die, not with the prophecy hanging over his head and the fate of the Wizarding world at his feet. He resigned himself to his fate, putting all his faith into Snape's plan. The man hadn't let him down yet so he had to hold onto that hope.

He pushed the door open and was greeted by the same old house elf that he had used Crucio on. He wanted to apologize but that might just alert Lucius to his true feelings on doing something so abhorrent.

The house elf took hold of his hand and in a flash of a second he found himself in a large bathroom. The floors and walls were gray marble, cold on his already freezing feet. One whole wall was dedicated to a shower with ten different shower heads at different levels. The house elf snapped his fingers and all the shower heads came on at once. A second snap left Harry completely naked.

"In you go," the house elf said, clearly angry with him. "Wash everything or I will need to use a spell to do it for you."

Harry stepped into the water, hissing as the hot water hit his back.

"Could you make it cooler?" Harry asked, trying to turn his back away from the high pressure coming from the shower head. In an instant the water was icy cold and he screamed as he jumped out of the shower.

"Listen, I didn't want to use that spell on you. I HAD to do it. I'm sorry that you were hurt," Harry groused out, shivering now that he'd been soaked with the freezing water.

The house elf looked like he was considering Harry's apology. Then they both heard Lucious yell to them to hurry. The house elf suddenly looked frightened and Harry found himself back in the shower. This time five different wash cloths were magically cleaning him with one more wash cloth scrubbing his hair. It was the most thorough washing he'd ever had! It ended with all the shower heads turning on full blast to rinse him off. He yelped at the water pressure but it was all done in a flash.

He stepped out and a giant towel magically dried him off. He felt a bubbling go through his mouth and a comb pulled through his unruly hair. The next thing he knew he was standing naked in Draco Malfoy's bedroom in front of Lucius.

"About time," the man said, giving the house elf a scowl and a poke with his cane.. Lucius used his wand to summon out a dark gray robe with silver threading, along with all the clothes a proper wizard would wear.

Harry was fully dressed with undergarments, pants, a button down shirt and the beautiful gray robe on top. He rubbed the fabric of the robe, looking down to see the insignia of a snake was on each lapel and the snakes actually moved along the collar.

"What do you say to me, Harry?" Lucius said, as if he'd run out of patience.

Harry dropped to his knees, and bowed his head, finding that he almost instinctively wanted to do this. "Thank you, Lucius."

"Get up you stupid boy!" Lucius said, rapping him on the shoulder with his cane. "That robe was hand made, finest goblin fabric you can buy! Don't get it soiled before you meet the Dark Lord."

Harry scrambled to his feet, rubbing his shoulder once he stood up. "Sorry, sir."

Lucius gave him a once over look and then nodded. "You do clean up rather nicely. The Dark Lord will be pleased." A shiver ran down Harry's spine as the ramification of those words sunk in. He could only hope that Snape's plan would work.

Another house elf popped into the room announcing, "Sir, you have visitors.

Harry caught a look of panic cross over Malfoy's face before he masked his emotions and looked sternly at Harry once more.

"You will do everything I say. There will be no hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lucius," Harry said and followed Malfoy out the door and down the staircase, They walked into the foyer and Harry almost turned and ran when he saw Mulciber standing next to Bellatrix La Strange. It took every bit of willpower that he had to keep his face passive and his feet moving forward. He stood next to Malfoy and kept his gaze on the marble floor.

"Oh my, look at baby Potter!" Bellatrix cooed out as if Harry were two. "He does look rather dashing doesn't he?" Bellatrix came and ran her hand down Harry's arm. She leaned in and nipped at his ear.

Harry recoiled from the touch which caused the witch to hiss in his ear. "Play nicely now, or I'll tell the Dark Lord."

"Bella, he is not your toy to play with," Malfoy drawled, "Do not touch that which does not belong to you." He yanked Harry back out of her grasp and Harry had to regain his balance.

"That's right," Mulciber said gleefully, "He's gonna be my toy first La Strange. You gotta get in line."

Harry's eyes shot up to look at the man. He took a reflexive step back further when Mulciber licked his lips and grinned. Harry felt his stomach clench and he had to press a hand to it to keep from vomiting.

"Now, now, children," Malfoy said to the two adults in the room, "You must learn to share. I'm sure if we accomplish our task tonight we will all be handsomely rewarded." He pulled Harry closer to him and tilted Harry's face upward with a finger to his chin. "Wouldn't you like a reward from the Dark Lord, Harry?."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice as fear coursed through him.

Malfoy led them outside and they all walked down the long walkway to the apparition point. Lucius had a hand to Harry's shoulder and Mulciber and Bella were in front of them as they walked down the curving pathway towards the heavy metal gates.

Harry scanned the front, realizing that there were not many places that Snape could hide. He was alert and ready for anything that may happen. He didn't make a sound when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He looked to the side but saw no one there and knew that Snape must be hiding under an invisibility cloak. His heart soared with hope. He knew that he had to shake Lucius hand from his shoulder or risk having the man travel with them when Snape used the port key. They approached the gates just as Bella and Mulciber stopped and waited for them. They were just a step from the gate when Harry turned his head and sneezed right on Lucius robe.

Lucius lifted the hand that was on Harry's shoulder and was just about to strike him when Harry felt the pull from behind his navel and his feet left the ground. Colors swirled before his eyes as he was pulled forward. He heard a scream that sounded like Bellatrix and then he felt a razor hot laser slice his foot.

…And then he was hitting the ground. His face smashed into the tall grass and he heard shouts and spells being cast. and felt people grabbing him to stand. He was disoriented and didn't know if they had made it out or if they were still at Malfoy Manor. He looked up as Snape shed the invisibility cloak.

Snape grabbed him up, throwing him over his shoulder and ran. Harry held on, knowing that his burning foot wouldn't have allowed him to run. He caught sight of the gates of Hogwarts and his heart soared with relief! The moment was short lived because at that same moment he felt something from deep inside him click as if something alive were in his body.

A white hot pain radiated from deep inside causing him to scream. Snape clutched him tighter and continued to run. Harry couldn't stop screaming as the pain from within got worse. He was spitting out blood almost choking on how much blood was pouring out of his mouth and down Snape's back.

There was a high pitched screech which caused Snape to stop in his tracks.

"It's about bloody time!" Snape groused out. He pointed his wand and before Harry knew what was happening he found himself and Snape falling to the floor of the infirmary at Hogwarts.

He was starting to choke on the blood that threatened to drown him. He was on all fours when someone magically elevated him to a bed. His clothes were banished and Madame Pomfrey's frightened face came into view. Spell upon spell was being cast on him. He heard Professor Dumbledore adding in spells as well and then Snape poured a vial of potion over his stomach and the potion was absorbed right through his skin. That was his last memory before everything went black.


	16. 16

16

Severus Snape felt as if he may loose consciousness as he applied spell after spell to keep the boy from dying. He could feel his magic depleting with each spell cast now that he'd been at it for the past two hours. He could see that Professor Dumbledore was also starting to falter as his spells became less powerful with each one cast. Even still, Snape wasn't about to stop casting spells lest the boy die right before his eyes. Potter hadn't yet moved as his internal bleeding continued to leak out from every internal organ surrounding the stomach.

The bullet had exploded and ripped apart the boy's entire insides. The only reason Potter hadn't died yet was due to the potion Severus had given him whilst they were still at Malfoy Manor and the continuous spells being cast upon him by the battery of medi-witches and the professors including Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. They were all healing Harry's internal organs methodically as he continued to bleed out. It was with great relief that Severus was finally able to take a rest for just a few minutes when two more Medi-Witches had come through the flue. They were quickly ushered to the bed and took the place of Severus.

As much as Severus wanted to sit down and rest, he opted to gather more pepper-up potion and return to the bedside of the boy who was hanging on by a thread.

He handed the Headmaster a vial along with all other people helping to save the boy. He took over for Dumbledore as he could see the man was beginning to become very unsteady on his feet. Dumbledore tipped the potion into his mouth then conjured a very un-Dumbledore like chair to recline in. The old wizard stumbled towards the hard straight-backed wooden chair, gripping at the wooden arms before leaning back and closing his eyes.

Severus kept one eye on the headmaster and the other on the teen. He did notice that Potter was beginning to look a bit less grey overall and the blue around his mouth was slightly less blue. That was the best that he could say about the condition of the boy who was meant to save them all. He continued casting healing spells until he could no longer stand.

Severus woke up in one of the infirmary beds as the sun was beginning to rise. He could see a handful of medi-witches in the other beds. Madame Pomfrey was standing next to Potter's bed now. Slowly, he sat up, taking a moment to gather his energy before standing. A dizziness swept through him but he fought against it, swallowing deeply as he closed his eyes to get his bearings. He slowly walked over to the bed looking down at the boy who still lived against all odds.

Potter's coloring had improved. He was breathing on his own, which was a huge improvement. Severus reached a hand out, placing it on the boy's forehead to check for fever. Madame Pomfrey took in a sudden breath.

"His vitals have just improved exponentially!" The medi-witch said, in a shocked tone. "Perhaps his magical core is healed?"

Severus knew that it was due to his touch. He had no doubts that his own magic was now being used to help heal the boy. He could feel something from deep within himself being siphoned out of his core. He left his hand on the boy's forehead for as long as he thought he could before he passed out again.

He sat down heavily in a chair next to the bed as Madame Pomfrey assessed Potter again. The medi-witch was simply shocked at how quickly Potter was recovering. Dumbledore joined him sitting in a chair next to Severus.

"I have yet to hear how and where you found Harry?" The headmaster said, waiting patiently with his hands folded on his lap.

Severus knew that he wouldn't be able to talk about anything regarding Malfoy or Voldemort's plan. He had taken an oath to keep everything a secret. He simply shook his head and placed a hand to his heart, a sign that he had taken a blood oath. A long moment passed before Dumbledore nodded as if he understood.

"Very well then," Albus said, "I suppose I will need to talk with Harry when he awakes."

Severus simply nodded again. He stood up and excused himself then headed for the door. He needed to go down to his laboratory and begin some advanced potions to help Potter recover. Just as he was stepping out the door, he was stopped in his tracks by a blood curdling scream.

Harry let out a scream that filled the large room, reverberating off the stone walls. His agonizing screams didn't stop or taper off. The boy clutched at his stomach, rolling into a tight ball and screamed so loudly that it sounded as if his voice was being amplified! Severus turned and ran back to the bed, robes billowing as he pushed through the medi-witches now standing next to the bedside all with wands out as they assessed what was causing the boy to scream so.

Harry's magic pushed through his skin, causing everyone surrounding the bed to be blown backwards. Everyone except Severus had fallen onto their backs. Severus braced himself as another wave of magic poured from the boy along with the agonizing screams that tore at Severus. The windows in the infirmary blew out as the room began to shake.

Severus reached out and gripped the boy's shoulders, pushing him back as he tried to uncurl him.

Harry fought against Severus as his magic continued to poor out and his screams seemed to gain momentum. Severus sat down on the bed pulling the boy against his side.

"Harry! Calm down," Severus shouted.

The magic in the room suddenly wavered.

Severus sat more fully onto the bed leaning against the headboard before pulling Harry closer to him, pressing the boy's head against his chest. Harry still hadn't opened his eyes, so Severus wasn't even certain that Harry was conscious. He placed a hand on Potter's back and the other against the side of the boy's face. Potter's cries soon began to calm and then the magic stopped altogether.

The medi-witches began to come back to the bedside. They all watched as Severus patted the boy's back.

Severus suddenly looked up at the crowd surrounding the bed with a sharp look that spoke volumes. The Headmaster quickly ushered everyone out of the room stopping to fix the windows before leaving himself.

The boy gripped him tighter, when Severus tried to adjust himself more fully on the bed. The truth was, Severus was exhausted and felt light headed as the boy siphoned his magic from him unwittingly so. Potter needed his magic to heal so he had to allow it.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus admonished, "I'm not going to leave." He put his feet up on the bed then pulled the boy along his side. He wrapped his arm around Potter's shoulder. "You are safe. We are home," he said, remembering how Potter thought of the castle.

Harry opened his eyes. He looked up at his professor. "It really hurts," Harry said, pulling his knees up as he squeezed his eyes shut. Severus reached over and took the pain reliever off of the bedside table. He used his thumb to uncork it before handing it to Harry.

Harry leaned up on his elbow as he drank down the potion. He handed the vial back to his teacher before putting his head back on his teacher's chest.

"Better?" Severus asked.

"Why does it hurt so much," Harry asked.

"It will be painful but I will do my best to concoct a potion to help with that," Severus said, He tilted Harry's face up, "Open your eyes, Harry." Harry stared back at him with bloodshot red eyes, the bright green standing out. Severus narrowed his eyes, studying the burst capillaries and iris. "It looks as if we may need a potion for your eyes as well. Can you tell me why that burst of magic occurred?"

Harry shook his head. He rested his head back on his professor's chest.

"I don't know what happened," Harry said in a scratchy voice. "It felt like my stomach was on fire," he added in a barely audible voice.

"And now?" Severus asked.

"Getting better," Harry said, tucking his head down as if he was ashamed. After a long moment he added,"You saved me again."

Severus breathed in deeply, then let out a growl. "I almost killed you. If I had had more time …" the sentence trailed off.

"We didn't have more time. Mulciber would have taken me to Voldemort. I'm so ashamed of how I acted, the things I did … the way I acted with Malfoy."

"You were under the influence of an extremely potent drug," Severus said. "There is no shame in how you acted or what you were forced to do. You are alive and that is all that matters now."

Long moments of silence passed, with both lost in memories of the terrifying experience.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"My scar doesn't hurt." Harry rubbed at his scar and still didn't feel anything.

"Perhaps, the Dark Lord is concocting another plan. It will be imperative that you not fall for another trap," Severus said, gripping the boy's shoulder until he heard the boy wince. "Should the Dark Lord send you any further visions you must come to me immediately, no matter if I am in class or it is the middle of the night. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "I promise."

Snape squeezed his shoulder once more, "Now that I am your legal guardian I have the authority to punish you should you make plans of your own or leave the school without my permission."

"I won't," Harry said, pulling his shoulder out of his teacher's grasp. He suddenly realized that Snape actually had the power to punish him in anyway he wanted and that scared him. There were so many ways that he could keep Harry in line but the worst would be if he humiliated him with how he had acted while at Malfoy Manor. Would the professor stoop so low? Maybe he could see that happening before but Snape had acted differently towards him, even before he had been kidnapped. But it still scared him that Snape had seen him at his very worst.

"Please don't tell anyone about how I acted,… the things I did." Harry swallowed loudly, then shook his head as he gripped the professor's shirt.

The professor stilled before saying, "I will not divulge your time spent away."

"I-I can't believe the things I did… the way I groveled…"

"I won't tell anyone about your experience," Severus repeated, knowing that he couldn't talk about any of it, even if asked. "However, you will need to talk with the headmaster. He still does not know what happened to you."

Harry leaned up on his arm so that he could look at the professor. "You didn't tell him?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I can't. Do you know what an unbreakable vow is?"

"Oh," Harry said, resting his head back on his teacher's chest. He suddenly stilled before moving off his teacher and rolling onto his back. "Sorry," he whispered, his face heating with shame as if he just realized the position he was in.

Severus looked at the boy, clearly aware that the pain was coming back now that his touch was no longer present. Harry's eyes were clenched tight as his breath hitched. Severus reached an arm out and rolled Harry back to him, tucking his head on his shoulder.

"Relax, try to sleep so that your body can heal," Severus said, wrapping his arm over Potter's shoulders.

"Do you know what happened to Sirius?"Harry asked.

"No. I can assure you that the headmaster is doing everything possible to find him. He does know how important Black is to you."

Harry didn't say anything further.

Snape thought that the boy may finally have fallen asleep but then he felt warm tears drip onto his shirt. He couldn't help but to feel awful for what the boy had gone through and now with his godfather missing … he didn't have anyone left. He instinctively tightened his arm around the boy while running his fingers through the messy black hair with the other.

"Hush now, things will be better soon," he gruffly said, knowing that wasn't the most comforting of words but having nothing else to offer.

….

Harry couldn't believe how much his stomach ached, but even so he wanted to get the hell out of the infirmary. He'd already spoken to Dumbledore and told him everything that he could remember from his time at Malfoy Manor, leaving out how he had cursed the elf and how he'd groveled at Malfoy's feet. However, he did let him know about the potion he'd been given and how Snape had saved him and that Malfoy was taking him to the ministry to hand over another prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. The headmaster's eyes had flashed with fear for just a second but Harry had caught the look.

The headmaster had informed him of the search for Sirius and how they'd yet to find the location he was being held at. After reassuring Harry that they were doing all that they could, the headmaster finally left.

Harry had spent the day sleeping and taking loads of potions to help heal his insides but still, he felt such a terrible pain in his stomach. It would take time to heal, he was told. Snape hadn't made an appearance yet which Harry was somewhat relieved with after his embarrassing behavior last night. He didn't know who he was anymore when he thought of how he'd acted these past days. Hugging his professor, groveling at Malfoy's feet, cursing a house elf for Merlin's sake!

He sat up, gripping his stomach as it flared with pain. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and used the wooden chair to help steady himself to stand. It was at that moment that professor Snape came into the infirmary.

"Who told you that you could get out of bed?" Snape snapped at him.

Harry watched the man approach with a trepidation that made him waver from his plan to leave. The professor had a tray filled with vials, some were smoking while others bubbled but one in particular released a foul smelling noxious fume. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office to join him.

Harry remained standing, as he watched them both approach.

"Mr. Potter, you are not allowed out of the bed yet!" Madame Pomfrey declared.

Harry knew he didn't have a choice at this point and sat back down.

"I'd like to leave," Harry said, reaching towards the bedside table and grabbing his glasses. "My friends must be worried."

"Your friends have been informed of your return," Madame Pomfrey said. "They have been pestering me incessantly to visit, however your sleep is much more important than having visitors."

Harry looked up at Snape, noticing how thin and sallow he looked, almost as if he too were in need of potions. "What is that stuff?" He asked, pointing to the tray of potions.

"It is a potion that should enable your internal organs to heal," Snape said, raising an eyebrow when Harry groaned.

"I don't know if I can take anything else. Just the thought makes me want to sick up," he said, gripping his stomach tighter.

"It has taken the better part of my day to brew these so you will NOT vomit, Mr. Potter," Severus sternly reprimanded.

"I'll try not to sir, but …"

Harry groaned again as he watched the medi-witch take the vials from Snape's tray and begin to magically mix them together into one big glass beaker. The mixture smoked and bubbled then turned a bright purple. She handed the beaker to Harry. He sniffed it, then reared his head back with a sour expression, "Eww, Merlin that smells like dragon dung! I'm not drinking that stuff!"

"But you will," Snape darkly informed him, sitting in the chair that Harry had just been using for support. They were knee to knee, essentially rendering Harry from going anywhere now. He eyed Snape warily when the man took out his wand, remembering that Snape could do whatever he wanted to him now. He'd have to ask Hermione to investigate just how much authority Snape now had over him.

"I can't," Harry said in a panicked voice, holding the beaker out to his professor. "I'm gonna sick up just from the smell!" Snape snatched up the beaker just as Harry leaned forward and threw up onto the professor's shoes and onto his own bare feet and the floor.

Harry wiped his mouth on his pajama sleeve, noticing that it was a bright red.

Snape placed a hand on his shoulder immediately lessening the intense pain that vomiting had caused his stomach. The medi-witch cleaned up the mess with a swish of her wand, tut-tutting as if Harry had done that on purpose.

"Sorry," Harry said. A sudden memory of his time spent in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor came to him, causing him to flush with shame. "I'm sorry," he repeated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Snape sat back while still holding onto his wand in one hand and the beaker in the other. He studied Harry through narrowed eyes in a way that made Harry nervous.

"Perhaps if I spell the potion into your stomach," Madame Pomfrey said.

Snape shook his head. "No that will essentially bypass the organs leading into the stomach which would negate half the potion."

"Why couldn't you just make it so it doesn't smell so bad?" Harry asked. "Maybe make it taste better too."

Snape's expression soured at that. "You are not a child, . I expect you to drink this potion without further theatrics, is that clear?"

Harry's eyes widened when the potion was placed back in his hands. He looked up into the professor's eyes and nodded. He did want to leave, almost desperate at this point to not have to stay another night and humiliate himself further. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing to avoid having to smell the concoction. He tried to drink it quickly just to get it over with, but the slimy potion burned as it slid down his throat, almost making him panic as he couldn't escape the pain.

The professor quickly gripped the hand that was holding the beaker and guided it back to his mouth.

"You can do this, Harry," Snape said in a very un-Snape like way. "Come now, you are almost half through." Harry felt the professor grip the back if his neck and hold him steady as the remaining potion slid down his throat.

Somehow that did help. Harry kept his mouth clamped shut, his teeth pressed together so hard he thought they may crack from the pressure. He refused to allow that potion to come back up, lest he have to do this again.

It was with great effort on his part that the potion remained down. The release of pain that had gripped him was suddenly lessening in such a way that he let out a hum of relief. "Merlin, that stuff really works," he declared.

The professor gave him a sardonic look that spoke volumes.

Harry immediately added, "Thank you, professor." The man nodded at him, while still gripping the back of Harry's neck. He squeezed once before releasing him.

The medi-witch did one more assessment before leaving them to talk.

"The Headmaster has informed me that the castle is secure. Port keys will no longer work while on the premises and there have been extra precautions put into place to keep you safe. Therefore, you may go back to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry gave a whoop of satisfaction along with a fist in the air.

"However," the professor sternly continued, "you must be accompanied by at least two other students whilst out of your room … preferably Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

Harry nodded enthusiastically,"Okay!"

"I am not certain how long this potion will last so you must inform me should you begin to have pain in your stomach again, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded.

"And now that I am officially your guardian, I expect you to check in with me daily as to your recovery and to keep up with your studies," Snape said. "I'll not put up with bad behavior whether you are in or out of the classroom, Mr. Potter."

"Okay,"Harry snapped out, feeling offended that he was being accused of being bad when he was normally pretty good. He wanted to say that Snape should keep a closer eye on his own Slytherin considering that Draco Malfoy had almost killed him, … but then suddenly his time spent at Malfoy Manor came rushing back to him. He ducked his head down in shame. He'd never forget the look on the house elf's face nor the feeling of dropping to his knees when Malfoy entered a room or the other dark hexes that Malfoy had taught him. He shook off the professor's hand when it was placed on his shoulder.

"Harry," The professor said. Harry looked up at him before the professor said, "You did nothing wrong."

Harry was shocked that the professor had essentially read his mind. He shook his head, knowing that he indeed had done many things wrong.

He couldn't help but ask, "Do you think Malfoy knows?'

Severus looked down and shook his head. "I don't know. Please resist from seeking revenge against Draco Malfoy. It will just exasperate the situation."

Harry couldn't promise anything. His anger towards Lucious ran deep and he still hadn't been able to get Draco back for casting that hex on his back. But the truth was, if Draco hadn't cast that hex then Snape wouldn't have been called to Malfoy Manor to cure him. He really felt such a tangle of emotions over this whole mess. And then adding to his deep regret was bringing Sirius into this. That part alone was weighing heavily on him. If they could just find Sirius …make sure that he was okay … alive.

Harry shrugged.

Snape let out a sigh. He stood up and used his wand to accio over Harry's clothes. Thankfully it was a set of school robes and not Draco Malfoy's fancy robes. He wondered what had happened to those. Snape didn't say anything further but he did make sure that Harry made it to the bathroom safely. Harry turned to shut the bathroom door. He stopped and looked up at his professor's face. The man looked extremely tired and ill to Harry, making him wonder how long it had been since the professor had a real night's sleep.

"Professor, thank you for everything." Harry waited until the man looked up at him. "I'm sorry you got dragged into being my guardian."

Snape inclined his head. "I really don't know why she chose me. I'm clearly not equipped for the job."

Harry leaned his head against the partially opened door. "If it makes any difference, …you've really helped me." He shut the door before the professor could see his reddened face.


	17. 17

17

Although Harry had been looking forward to getting back to school and seeing all of his friends, he was now wishing he could just stay in Gryffindor Tower. The attention he received from everyone was overwhelming. It was so hard to pull his thoughts away from his time spent at Malfoy Manor and all that had happened to him. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sirius must still be going through. To make matters worse, his stomach ached something fierce. He wasn't able to eat anything all day long which brought about long stares from Madame Pomfrey during lunch.

He hadn't been able to tell Hermione and Ron about everything that had happened to him yet but he was sure they were just biding their time until they could finally be alone.

His last class was finally here, Potions with Snape which he was both looking forward to and dreading. He would finally get a little reprieve from his stomach ache from just being around Snape but he would also have to see Malfoy. He didn't know how he would react to seeing Malfoy after everything Lucius had just put him through. He felt a deep need to hex Draco with something awful enough that Lucius would be told about it and know who it was from.

Dumbledore had advised that they not tell the ministry about where and whom had kidnapped Harry until Sirius could be found. Harry agreed, he certainly didn't want Voldemort or Lucius to take their anger out on his godfather.

Harry walked into Potions class to find it nearly full but Snape had yet to show up. Hermione pulled him across the room to sit as far away from Malfoy as possible.

Even still, Malfoy had to open his big mouth. "Potter, how was your vacation?"

Harry forced himself to not reach for his wand or even look in that direction. He pulled his potions book from his rucksack and threw it on his table with a loud thwack.

Hermione whispered out to him, "Ignore him, Harry."

"I am," Harry said, hearing Malfoy and his cronies laugh.

He did his best to focus on his book, looking at the chalkboard for what potion they would be working on today and feeling very unprepared. His stomach burned terribly, forcing him to grip it as he leaned forward and breathed through the pain. His brow broke out into a cold sweat as his jaw clenched.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione whispered out with a hand to his arm.

"I'm fine," He groused out between clenched teeth. She rubbed his back until he pulled out of her reach and told her to leave him.

It was at that point that Snape finally made an appearance. He swept into the room, eyes searching and landing on Harry.

Harry immediately felt a small reprieve from the pain. The potion master began his lecture with his eyes continually going back to Harry. The students were finally released to get their potion ingredients and start.

Hermione went to get their potion ingredients leaving Harry alone at his table. Snape swept over to his table and furtively placed a small vial next to his caldron. Harry didn't look up at him as he snatched it up and stuck it in his pocket. He had just begun to heat up both his and Hermione's caldrons when he felt someone standing next to him. He looked up and was shocked to see Draco.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but froze mid sentence.

To Harry's utter horror, he found himself on his knees at the feet of Draco Malfoy!

Before he had time to even begin to stand again a hand reached down and harshly pulled him to his feet. Snape whipped him a round so they were facing each other.

"Potter, I told you not to drop that ingredient! You have detention following class!"

Harry could only nod as he simultaneously felt a sudden and complete relief from his pain and an absolute humiliation wash over him for having knelt at Malfoy's feet. He turned back around to see Malfoy's look of confusion.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you not brewing?" Snape snapped out.

Malfoy took a step back but still wore that look of uncertainty quickly followed by a look of disdain when his gaze connected with Harry's.

Harry felt his heart beating quickly with the idea that he still had some of that dreaded potion in his system. He looked up at Snape but just received a small shake of the head before the potion master walked away.

He had a hard time concentrating. Why had he done that? He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to please Malfoy and would probably have done whatever he asked of him.

Hermione kept nudging him along during the entire brewing process, culminating with a black oily mess bubbling out of his cauldron. Snape banished it with another admonishment and warning to stay after class.

Harry sat down hard on his chair, his mind numb with what would become of him. He remembered back at Malfoy Manor when Snape had warned him that some people didn't ever recover from the potion. Would that happen to him? He didn't want to but his gaze stopped on Malfoy. He felt a deep internal pull to walk over there. It was with great effort that he forced himself to stay in his chair. Bloody Hell! He was still staring at the blonde when a dark figure blocked his line of sight.

Snape gave him a withering look that forced him to look down at his hands. The class couldn't end fast enough.

"Harry, I'll wait for you," Hermione said, with a concerned look.

"No, just go," He said. "I have detention."

Hermione reluctantly left but promised to meet him in Gryffindor Tower.

On Malfoy's way out he stopped at a table across from Harry and stared for a moment. Harry kept his gaze down at the floor but Merlin it was hard. He felt himself shaking with the effort it took to not drop to his knees.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have a problem?" Snape asked in an acerbic tone which got the Slytherin moving.

"No sir," Malfoy said as he slowly walked out the door.

Finally, Snape slammed the door closed before applying a privacy charm.

Harry fell to the ground with exhaustion. He was on his knees, panting, and feeling as if he may cry with the idea that he would forever be a slave to fucking Malfoy, when strong hands grabbed his arms and pulled him into an embrace.

"Calm down, boy. We will work this out," Snape said but didn't really sound like his usually self to Harry.

"Did you see? Did you fucking see me?" Harry said with dread as

he gripped his teacher. "It didn't work! The potion is still in me!"

When Snape didn't say anything, Harry pushed back to look at his face. "Can you fix this? Can you fix me?"

Snape helped pull Harry up to stand. He kept a hand to his back as he steered him to the office. Harry began to panic further the longer Snape kept silent.

They sat on the sofa in front of the fire. Harry couldn't take his eyes off his teacher. "Please, you have to help me."

"Harry, I promise that I will do everything within my power to find the antidote." Snape placed a hand upon Harry's head and pulled him to his side.

"You invented that stuff so you should be able to fix it!" Harry yelled, pushing against his teacher. The minute he moved away he wished that he hadn't. He reluctantly moved back to his teacher's side.

Snape leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He stayed that way for quite a long time as Harry stayed at his side. Harry had thought that his teacher may have fallen asleep but when he started to move away, his teacher pulled him back.

"I am surprised that you made it through the day for this long," Snape said in exhaustion. "I've only absorbed your pain for a short time and already feel as if I need sleep."

Harry snorted out laughter. "Yeah, well when you're used to living like that, it becomes easier. Besides, I feel a lot better, so." He moved away from his teacher, feeling bad for having put the man through that.

In a very tired voice, Snape replied, "I suppose we should have supper down here. I cannot take the chance that you will run into Mr. Malfoy again. He most likely will inform his father of your actions today. Once he knows the potion that was used on you,… well, I can only imagine how he will use that to his advantage."

Harry could imagine a million different things that Malfoy could command him to do.

...

Draco Malfoy reared back when his owl landed on the table in front of him during breakfast. He had owled his father late last night, letting him know that something odd had happened with Potter. It was Draco's job to report anything and everything to do with Potter to his father. Leaving nothing out in case they could use the information to their advantage. He was already expecting a reprimand from his last horrible mistake when he had accidentally hexed Potter. His father let him know that he would pay for that mistake when he returned home for the holidays.

He took the letter off the owl's leg, then shoed the bird away. He unrolled the parchment eager to read it.

Draco read through the letter quickly then used his wand to burn the parchment as his father had instructed. He would have liked to read it again just because he could hardly believe what he had read. He immediately left the table, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle. He went straight to the library to look up a potion his father had said that Potter was under the influence of. If everything his father said was true, well it just excited him to think what amazing fun this would be!

He found reference to the Potion of Domination - invented by his godfather no less! Merlin! Could he really be so lucky? He couldn't wait to see Potter again!

—

Anyone want to Beta read a book I wrote?


End file.
